Moira's Despair
by Askevron
Summary: Erik/Charles     Authors note -The X-men first class movie has led to this story...If you have not seen the film - what are you waiting for? Warning for spoilers - AU to the movie ending beach scene  occur's here only in Moira's mind .
1. Chapter 1

**In summary - Moira is driven to despair by her unrequited love for Charles, and jealous of Erik...**

**Charles also has a dark past of his own - for instance how can he know with such certainty that Erik's will not find peace on killing Shaw? Too me it seemed like Charles was overcompensating in the film in a couple of areas but most mainly with his idealistic attitude, and Erik is going to realise this...and the truth behind it...  
><strong>

****Disclaimer - All characters belong to Marvel and associates. Any similarities to other works entirely unintentional. Any and all mistakes my own...This is my first published story...I am still new to all the rules... please don't hate me too much!****

* * *

><p>Slowly Charles staggered out of the hanger, every inch of his body protesting the movement. It had taken a lot out of him to hold onto Shaw, who had been extremely powerful, and skilled in his mental defences. It had taken more out of him to participate in Erik's act of murder. But the worst of it had been Shaw's soul, laid bare - the essence of pure evil. They had screamed as Erik had driven that coin through <em>their<em> brain…for a long moment of infinity they had been one being, _one person_. He had been a monster. He figured he'd at the least passed out for a moment or two on seeing Moira's concerned figure leaning over him.

He had been dragged with Shaw towards the darkness, the dark abyss of death. Had been falling. Saved only by the thought of Erik, and Shaw's terrible smugness, even in death, believing himself victorious in creating his monster - Erik. Everything within Charles had repelled against that notion, giving him the strength to break away. He faltered as Erik emerged from the submarine, Shaw's corpse hovering in front of him, and still wearing that damned helmet...

He could not reach him mentally, and was becoming increasingly terrified of the gulf growing between them. Shaw's triumph echoing in the telepath's mind. _"No…" _He gasped, silent tears slipping down his face. _"No…" _For the first time in his life, his mind emptied, of all thought but one. Erik. He had to reach him. But even as he moved his body betrayed him, legs giving way beneath him. He flailed grasping at the wavering wall of the jet, as Moira's arms caught him. And it was too much - her concerning spilling around her, hitting him hard more forceful than a physical blow to his weakened mental controls. "Charles you have to stop him..." She murmured. He managed to send her away, a brief shove..._Go check in..._and was abruptly released. He sagged, unable to block out Shaw's lingering malignance. The monster's last growled promise. He stifled a scream, _everything_ was _too_ loud…_too_ bright…_too_ much…he couldn't shut them out…

Familiar welcome arms enfolded him - his sister. _Raven_. Crying his name over and over. _But he couldn't…block her…_A scream emerged from Raven's lips as she was enveloped in her brother's chaotic mind…

Erik laughed in jubilation. He had succeeded beyond his wildest expectations. _Shaw was dead. _His mission complete. In giddy disbelief, he paraded his ghastly prize before him, taking in the looks of astonishment from the remnants of Shaw's team. No one could stop him now. He had full control of his powers. He would teach the humans what fear was. He paused, looking for the one who had made it all possible.

And the universe tilted on its axis. Narrowing to focus on screaming sky-blue eyes.

Shaw's corpse was discarded, as he broke into a run, tearing the helmet from his skull. But he was too far to _catch_ him as he fell. Too far to _stop_ Raven as she cradled her brother in her arms. Too far to _prevent_ the terrifying scream emerging from her lips. _"Charles!" _Erik stumbled, as he was struck by a powerful projection of soul-wrenching agony. Gathering the convulsing telepath in his arms, as he slid to his knees. Cursing himself inwardly. He Erik Lehnserr was such a fool…_a damn fool_. He knew Shaw, the tormentor throughout his tortured childhood. He knew what the man was capable of, and had at the least the awareness of the depths of his darkness. Charles, the innocent idealist, had no such background to prepare him. Charles who saw the good in everyone, in Erik himself. Charles had been left alone, abandoned by Erik to the essence of evil, with nothing to ground him against it. Biting his lip, Erik could not help recalling the mental exchanges he had held with the telepath. They had a deeply personal almost sacred intimacy to them. How much closer can you be to the very essence of someone, than they had? Erik swallowed thickly, a shudder passing through him. He had _abandoned_ Charles, leaving him with no defence. Leaving him to face the monster's _alone_. So certain so consumed by the tantalising success of victory as he snatched up the frozen Shaw's helmet.

Tortured words spilled from the younger man's lips. _"too many…" _Erik held him, searching his thoughts for something…anything…before it came to him. The telepath had begun to teach him to project his thoughts, how to _throw_ his mental voice. He could only hope it would work now, resting his forehead heavily against the others. S_how me…Charles…let me in. _He instructed, desperately. _Charles…LET ME IN…_ And was enveloped in a swirling maelstrom, a nightmare beyond which he could have imagined.

_Vague snaps of distant people impressions…swirling distant memorie …dark unpleasant memories…it seemed that Charles's past life had not been as rosy as it appeared…All of it however was overcome by a lingering presence that Erik could not fail to recognise. Shaw, pulling his friend down into the depths of hell..._

Erik stilled. "No." _Think._ He commanded himself. His eyes snapping open as the answer came to him. _"Between rage and serenity…" _Charles familiar cherished voice echoed. And it seemed that everything would rest on that single moment in time. As Erik drew on his own limited, but fiercely intense happy memories.

_Images of his family, before the holocaust, unlocked by - Charles…_

_Intense joyous moments of the last few weeks…being so in tune with another - Charles…_

_Teaching the kids, and the joys of success, shared with - Charles…_

_The moment it began - when he was saved, by a voice in his mind…Charles…pulling him from the water…_

Realisation shot through Erik like a thunder bolt, immersing him in a heady rush of understanding…Charles, was behind each of the sparse sparks of light in his predominantly dark life…

Stirring he slowly felt a deep peace vibrate through him…becoming aware of soft frantic murmured words from lips pressed against his brow. _In German…? _That couldn't be right…_"Erik…"_ He murmured in panic. _"Shh…" _A deep familiar gravely voice commanded against his ear, and he realised with a start he was lying in the metal kinetic's arms. His eyes shot open, Brilliant emerald green eyes pinned him, and he was startled to realise the strong sensation of calm flowing from the elder man. _How…? _He tried to keep up with reality, but wasn't really certain what had happened. He had passed out? The last thing he remembered was Erik - hauling the macabre spectre of Shaw before him…he shivered, when Erik's voice spoke in his mind, and he had no time to wonder at the mechanics of it, overcome by the depths of his friend's conviction. _  
><em>

…_Don't you see Charles, you are a healer…_

This from Erik - the man who believed himself to have no compassion - no goodness within himself. He could not stop the tears slipping free, mirrored in the others eyes. It seemed like hours, yet was mere moments…when in alarm he remembered his sister. _God's Raven. _"Raven-" He gasped attempting to sit up, only to be restrained by a firm hand on his chest. "Charles focus. You need to calm your mind." Erik, instructed steadily, using his favourite phrase back on himself. At that Charles laughed softly, seeing Erik's humoured belated realisation of this.

"You idiots!" His sister exclaimed harshly, suddenly leaning over them. She shifted, berating Erik in Charles's form "Do you have any idea what happens when you die in a dream - you could have killed him!" She exclaimed, then shifted into Erik's form, turning to berate her brother. "Why did you not let go Charles? _Why? _You knew what could happen?" Charles winced - calling her name as she took off once more - hiding. _"Raven…Raven-" _He was drawn to his feet, Erik's hands firmly on his shoulders. "She's right. Why did you not release Shaw?" He asked quietly, and Charles's stilled, searching the other's eyes. "You would have died. Shaw fought to the end." Erik's hand snagged his wrist tightly, dragging the telepath round, so they stood, faces just inches apart. "I was prepared to die." He snapped out. "Do you believe your life so worthless?" That note of gentleness - it was too much, deflating his anger. He turned away, stopping at the smooth fingers that suddenly clasped his jaw, jerking his chin down so their faces were inches apart. "Listen to me very carefully Erik Lehnserr." Y_our life is not meaningless! _Erik could only stare, as the sky-blue iris's shifted to an intense silvered turquoise colour, flashing in angered frustration. _Beautiful…_he thought, loosing a wry grin as Charles picked up on it. His friend stepped back, loosing a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Erik..."_

Suddenly Raven embraced them both. Erik smiled with that characteristic grin, as Charles's started, "Uh - Raven-" he blinked as she kissed his forehead. "You are very distracted today." She teased, drawing the two men together. _Kill me now…_ Charles thought in exasperation. Erik smirked, drawing him closer from the metal elements on his clothes. _"Erik…_" Charles began again, but whatever he was going to say was abruptly cut off, and he stiffened. Raven looked at Erik helplessly. With a frown, he gripped the telepath's chin. _"Charles what is it?" _Pain crossed his friend's features. "Moira, she can't contact command…she's _hysterical_…" He noted in a distant voice. Erik realised he was partly elsewhere reached out again..._Charles not now…you don't have the strength…_

_And was immersed in the distant hum of minds…rival countries ships…almost enemies…captains…conversing…agreeing a unified joint strike against the bigger threat… _"Against the bigger threat…" Erik repeated, absently, his arms protectively enfolding the younger man in his arms. "So it begins." His tone, accompanied by the gentle brushing of his fingers against the telepath's neck…all belied the controlled fury raging beneath his surface thoughts. Metal rattled ominously from the broken jet, as Moira belatedly reached them. "I can't reach command they're not responding…" She stuttered to a stop, eyes fixed on the scene in front of her. A sharp flash of jealousy sparking in her eyes, as she regarded them. Their closeness. "Charles-" Erik raised his palm stopping her coming any closer. "Stay back." He commanded sharply. She glowered, "Charles - what-" He raised his head, from Erik's shoulders, regarding her quietly, "They see us as the bigger threat - are joining forces against us." A hand flew to her mouth as she shook her head in denial. "They wouldn't - they _know_ we are _friendly_." Erik flexed his gift now, just the lightest pressure, a warning stopping her advance. "They have witnessed today a power they can never hope to possess - or control. And they fear it." He broke off, in concern, as Charles twisted round in alarm…"Erik - they are launching missiles…" Moira frowned, leaning to grasp his arm _"_Charles it's not true." He looked down at her, a frown on his lips, "Moira-" He began, before the approaching shadows caught his attention. "_Erik you were right." _At the desolate admission, echoing in his mind, something settled within himself. It would be alright now. Charles understood.

Erik could feel them all, feel their approach even before they appeared on the horizon. Extending his arm he managed to slow, and catch them all in mid-flight. The release of his gift instinctive now. Difficult to control so many at once…yet infinitely lighter than the submarine had been. Aided in his focus by the man at his side. _Oh Erik well done! _He basked in the joy reflecting in Charles's eyes, absorbing the whistles of jubilation from the 'kids'.

The 'kids'. The government would begin their anti-mutant campaign with the attempted murder of children. Grimly he turned the missiles round. _Erik? _Charles asked softly. _They fear us Charles…if they are so willing to dismiss the lives of children now - what of later?  
><em>"_No you can't! _There - are _thousands_ of _people_ on those ships - they are just following orders!" Moira cried. Erik glowered, "I have been at the mercy of those _just_ following orders before." She broke off, seeing the depth of his murderous rage. "_Never again_." She shifted her attention to his friend. "Stop him…Charles!" Before faltering at his mental voice, _Are we also not 'people' Moira? _She swallowed, observing their united stance. The 'kids' gathering behind them in unison.

Erik could not resist a fierce glare back at the agent, that needed no interpretation. _You will not come between us…no one will. _Before dismissing her insignificance from his mind. "You understand?" He asked. His question for Charles alone, as they hovered on the brink. The telepath met his gaze neutrally, "I can feel their minds Erik, they are frightened…" but desperation flickered in his blue eyes. "They are barely children…and there are so few of us to win a war…" _You hold our future in your hands Erik, whichever path…I will stand at your side. _Erik felt tears blur his vision, Charles managed a wry smile, despite the situation. _I told you - you are no longer alone. _With a soft cry, Erik pressed his lips against his unruly brown hair, before regaining his composure. _We need more time…_he conceded_. _Releasing his grip on the missiles, letting them fall in a brilliant firework display, over the bows of the vessels.

The sound of the gun going off was muffled by the explosions overhead. Caught up in the jubilation, it took Erik a moment to realise. Charles with a split second head start attempted to shove Erik backwards - only to be dragged with him as the elder man's defence training took over - and their motion was enhanced by the sharp pull of metal. They fell backwards. Erik rolling into a crouching position to shield, the younger man, instinctively snapping his palm up. The second round of bullets stopped bare millimetres from their targets. Charles's gasped, as they brushed, almost gently against his skin, before dropping to the ground. Erik was then on his feet, as more shots fired, facing Moira with a deadly light in his eyes. "I was ordered to take action - if you were compromised." She stated desperately.

Charles struggled to focus, his mind sluggish. _What was the point of firing a gun with metal bullets at Erik? _True he had been distracted with the missiles. He watched as Erik let her move closer, teasing her with the idea that she might succeed. _Something was wrong here…_He thought hazily before picking up on Moira's intentions.

…_Oh…clever..._

She was hoping it would work, because otherwise she was dead. She was moving ever closer with Erik's death sentence. Close enough so the last bullet…a special _plastic_ bullet…would travel far enough to enter his heart. A perfect trap. She took another step forwards, knowing she had only milliseconds now, as she met his taunting glare.

Charles simply reacted, exhausted as he was his controls on his powers were not what they should have been. And at that moment he did not care. Static snapped around him as he extended his arm towards Moira - and she instantly went flying backwards through the air to collide heavily against the metal of the broken jet. Erik spun, observing with interest the familiar silver-turquoise flare of the telepath's eyes, reaching to catch his shoulders as he rose unsteady to his feet. _"Are you alright?" _He demanded leaning forwards to observe sky-blue eyes return. _"I heard her - she was going to kill you Erik." _The metal kinetic frowned. _"I am the one who can deflect metal remember?" _Almost missing the response, so faintly spoken. _"Trap..._plastic - bullet…needed to - close range…" In comprehension, Erik spun, sending the gun flying out of the stirring agents reach, into the salt ridden waters. With a contemptuous flick of his wrist she began to choke her metal necklace becoming a deadly noose. _"Erik - control yourself - the kids…" _Charles admonished, observing as Shaw's people stepped forwards.

Seeing this Erik stepped protectively in front of him, unsure as to their intentions with the 'kids' moving defensively behind them. "We should not have to fight each other, Shaw was right in that." He paused, "However, he was guilty of killing my mother." So saying he extended his arms, and after a moment they slowly stepped forwards. "I can take us away from here." Azazel stated, his eyes fixing on Raven's form, as she helped her brother. Erik's attention drawn by the sharp hiss of pain emerging from the Charles's lips. Beast moving forwards to help, held up his hands up in a placating gesture, as Erik strode past. Observing as he simply lifted the telepath's arms around his neck, before smoothly sweeping him from his feet. "Erik-_I can walk-_" Charles began, falling silent at the sharp imperious glare. "Shut up." Erik scowled. Alex laughed. "Someone's getting bossy." He broke off as Erik's sharp glare pinned him… "Or not…its all good…" he swallowed. Erik gave a smug smile. Despite everything it felt good, incredibly good. The kids surrounded them, and Azazel transported them away…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated...may turn into multi chapter if enough interest. I have a few ideas for an obsessed crazed Moira...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and added this story to their updates lists. I am still trying to figure out exactly how this site works, but hope to add an individual thank you note to all soon! All comments muchly appreciated. **

** Essentially a focus on the move from the beach back to the mansion, and the tensions therein. **

**Also just a brief note - Charles is a telepath but I kept stumbling over what to call Erik earlier on his abilities 'metal manipulator' seems a common note, but realise I have also used metal kinetic (an abraised version of telekinetic), hope it makes sense.  
><strong>

**Erik/Charles - to come in Chapter 3. More action from Moira to come in Part 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 - Sanctuary <strong>

They arrived in strange luxurious red surroundings - not the familiar sanctuary of the mansion. Instantly Erik's mind moves to counter the trap. Casting about for escape routes with still calm. Azazel addresses them, inclining his head, "I can only travel where I have been before." Once they have recoverd from the momentary strangeness of the travel, Sean whistles softly, _"Where is this place?" _He receives a sharp whack from Beast, and casting him a dower glare. Raven is quiet, observing Angel with an almost predatory glare. There is a quiet buzz from the metallic objects around them, the only sign of the otherwise quiet metal kinetic's ire. _"You're in the hellfire club." _Angel swings her arms round grandly, wincing in pain from her broken wing. Raven snickers, earning a sharp glare from the winged mutant.

Azazel tilts his head looking at Erik for a moment, _"Oh…of course." _He murmurs as though to himself. Followed by a _"I am curious it was different - less so with Emma…" _He breaks off, regarding them all watching him. Before shrugging, and inclining his head. _"Erik." _For a moment bright blue shines in startling contrast from the red mutant's gaze. Stunned the metal manipulator stills, before glancing down at the still body in his arms. Charles can enter Azazel's mind and use his power, and he of course knows where to guide them. This time the speed with which they materialise is dizzying, and for a moment even Erik has to fight the sickness, and spots wavering in his vision. _Sorry…_Comes Charles's bright apologetic, but equally excited voice in their minds. _It was different than I expected…_

Azazel's eyes are wide, and he bows to Erik, to an exhausted Charles still in his arms. "I have never known…" He observes Erik with equal respect. "You are both powerful, but I have never seen such a matching before. You have the gifts to define this world, and are infinitely stronger together." He inclines his head, _"You are certain?" _Raven seems to discern what they are speaking of, even as Erik feels a twinge of jealousy at the silent internal conversation he can only witness. "My brother ensured we could not be found by the CIA, this location is secure." She notes with a more than curious gaze at the bright red mutant. Alex snorts, "Hell - even I can't remember where we are." Sean crackles at him, "Yeah but then that's no surprise." Ducking out of the way of the poorly aimed punch with his faster reflexes.

Leant against Riptide for support, Angel looses a gasp of surprise as the extent of the mansion and grounds come into view. _"This is your base?" _Raven casts her a spiteful glare, _"You sound surprised." _The winged mutant frowns before looking at Erik, "You never said a word - all that charm and glamour…and never having to ask for anything…how can you know of having to hide in plain sight? How can either of you know of pain and fear?" Raven's mouth falls open ready to argue, when her eyes widen. She regards Erik. _Did he just laugh?_

Erik, stands still, simply observing the change in circumstances since they all last stood here, on this threshold, barely 12 hours ago, and yet how the world had changed since then…He looked down at the man in his arms. Charles Francis Xavier now with his eyes closed in apparent rest, his relaxed features holding an angelic innocence which he had never fully appreciated before. More so than _'Angel'_ ever could he thought ironically. Here in the growing light of dawn, he could not help but just absorb it, in contrast to Angel's ugly bite of angered jealousy. For behind the cultured gentle persona Erik knew now that this man's past was just as dark as his own. Charles had chosen to suppress it to the point of idealistic overcompensation. _"Killing will not bring you peace my friend."_ Charles's words echoed in his mind. Yes, his friend knew that all too well from experience. Erik had not seen the full picture from his nightmarish memories, yet he had glimpsed enough to know that was going to wrench the full truth from him once he was recovered. He doubted even Raven knew the darkness from her brother's past.

He felt only a grim humour that Angel could not know how far she was from the truth. "More than you would care to know." He stated with all the calm of giving a familiar lecture. "You have no concept of true fear, of having to fight for your next breath, of having your entire world ripped away, or of your people - everyone you know and love vanishing one-by-one. You have no concept of what the worst of humans can do." A bitter laugh escapes him. He does not correct her - he had no idea of the wealth at his friends disposal at the last time he saw her. And it did not matter. "You think a few trinkets - this building will hold against that?" The others find themselves restrained, held captive by the metallic items on their clothing. He takes a deep rage consuming breath.

And finds it is stolen away, as he looks down again at the man in his arms. To be replaced by a deep grounding calmness, guiding him to say what he must. Here and now, to stop the divide between their kind from growing. "The powers we hold lie in the strength and nature of the bonds between us." He turns addressing Raven, but his voice encompassing them all. "Your brother, intended - _intends_ this to be a sanctuary - for all our kind." He casts his gaze to include Azazel, and Riptide. "Shaw is gone. It is a new beginning for us all."

_Your elegant diplomacy astounds me… _Came the humoured drowsy response from the exhausted telepath. Followed almost immediately by a persuasive impulse _Erik_ _set me down…_Erik gives a sharp snort of humour, _You can't even keep your eyes open._ Releasing the grip his gift held on the others, Erik inclines his head respectfully to Riptide, and Azazel. "You may stay, or leave, the choice is yours." The red mutant inclines his head, as though listening to something no one else can hear, or perhaps even understand. "It has been a long day." He finally speaks, "For now we will depart. Though I believe that your professor can ensure his intention - with you at his side." He pauses, "And I for one, would like to play a part of it." He takes Raven's hand, kissing it lightly. Her gaze meets Angels, appearing stricken with - _sorrow_? And she swallows observing them vanish in a simple puff of red smoke, fighting back tears of her own.

Raven however follows Erik, stopping at the bottom of the tall staircase, watching him easily carry her brother in his arms. She knows enough not to interfere in _that_, but her anger needs an outlet. _"You believe that we can live in peace - after Darwin?" _He stops, but does not turn to face her. "How you react is up to you. However I advise you that the real enemy is not amongst our own kind."

Hank, Alex, and Sean are left to deal with a largely forgotten Moira. Alex sighs, kneeling, checking she was still alive, before leaning to pick her up, even as Hank looses a snarl. "Hey buddy - think about it this way, she is CIA. If she dies who will tell our side of the story?" Hank stops, but looks unconvinced. "I know what she did…but I don't think the professor would want her to die." Alex continues appearing a bit uncertain himself at this, "Though she did appear a bit confused...If she shoots at him again…" Sean looses a low screech in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the second of 2 chapters uploaded in one night - just to be sure you haven't missed one...  
><strong>

**Author's note: Erik/Charles - this chapter is mainly Erik, being protective, and looking out for a recovering Charles...whilst Charles is caught in part of a distantly dreaming Moira's nightmares, and on awakening is at first unable to believe Erik is real...**

**More Moira to come in Chapter 4  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 - Home<strong>

The metal locks pull the door open, as Erik walks through, shutting behind him. The lock engaging with a soft snick, before he set the telepath down, keeping a steadying arm around his waist. Manipulating metal fastenings easing his worn body free of the blue-yellow jump suit, before removing his own, and guiding them both into the shower. The hot steaming water brought with it a relieving, cleansing purity, washing away salt laden tears in its wake. For Erik, that Shaw was gone, for Charles, the realisation of betrayal, as he sank against the other's muscled chest, strong arms holding him upright.

When Charles stirs back to consciousness, he is plainly aware of gentle fingers stroking the back of his neck. The fact that he is sprawled across a warm muscled chest, and of a second heavy arm coiled around him. Opening his eyes, he cannot help but be captivated by a brilliantly jewelled emerald gaze, as his lips are possessively claimed, and he is drawn impossibly closer. _Rest Charles. I am here. _Even as he is pulled into darkness once more.

_He awoke alone uncertain if he was still dreaming…Charles did not recall much of the journey home, aware only of a pained weight that seemed to hang over him, exhausted from the extended usage of his abilities, not only on that fateful day, but also from the long weeks beforehand whereupon he had been protecting the team from Shaw's telepath, and additionally using Cerebro…he had a faint impression that Erik may have carried him…? No...he had been betrayed...and Erik...was lost to him...  
><em>

Erik…His heart stuttered, and he jumped to his feet instantly awake. Distant fragments of scattered tangled memory teasing at his mind. _Erik was gone… the dream was real…Charles had failed to save his friend… _He froze in terrified confusion, falling to the ground in a mass of tangled sheets. "Ouch…" He grumbled, feeling the sharp spike of pain travel down his spine, like a ghostly nightmarish echo. He shivered. Unwilling to make any motion that would only serve to confirm his feared reality. Closing his eyes fighting back sorrow filled tears. Before realising he had perhaps already gone quite mad. "Charles, what are you doing on the floor?" A humour filled voice asked, announcing Erik's approach. "Damn." Charles muttered, unable to break his gaze from his friend's lithe perfect striding figure, silently watching him set a tray down on the near desk. _The trouble was he had a really good imagination he was realising..._

Suddenly Erik was crouching beside him, brilliant emerald green eyes blazing with light. Damn…green…eyes…"Damn." He murmured. "Charles…?" Concern echoing in the deep voice. Charles could not seem to find his voice, swallowing he finally managed to break away from that too intense gaze. _Not real. _His aching heart decided. This was simply too real. Too perfect…

He was too dazed to protest as he was lifted and swept from the ground like a new bride once more. The powerful scent of Erik's cologne permeating his senses. Acting as a powerful intoxicant as he drew a deep breath. _Why can't it really be you here? _Almost imagining a confused response. _Why can't it not?  
><em>

"Erik…your eyes are green." Erik stopped, looking down at him with that captivating gaze, humour lacing his tone, "Yes. I know." Charles's shook his head, dazedly "Damn, green." He muttered into the strong chest, squeezing his eyes shut, before he was gently set down, and pressed back against the bed. Erik's lips gently brushed against his neck, laughter shaping his lips. "Tell me Charles - is this colour of _damn _green common?" He questioned softly. He received a strangled sound in response. "…Damn…not real…"

Erik smiled, in a smooth motion, straddling Charles's prone form, leaning forwards with his hands exploring the contours of the telepath's body with practised ease. _Still not real?_ He questioned, revelling in the tactile sensations, and the rhythmic thrumming iron rich pulse. Observing beautiful blue eyes widened in dawning comprehension. _Yes I am real. I am here. _"How's your head?" He asked softly. Gently leaning to capture his lips in a warm empassioned kiss.

Hovering in a sense of wonder, it took Charles several moments before his memories finally caught up, expelling the remaining remnants of his nightmare. _Oh thank God it was a nightmare! _ Amongst them Erik's surprising actions. "I remember…the beach…the kids…we won and yooou -" He paused in surprise, sitting up, and shoving Erik back forcefully. An accusing tone in his voice, as he leant over him. "granted mercy…" Erik grinned, "You should know, Charles, we are the better men already." He stated with arrogant confidence. An incredulous smile slipped from his friend's lips. To Erik it was as though sunlight had returned to fill the darkened room.

However too soon it vanished, as Charles faltered, "They _betrayed_ us - and _Moira_…" He closed his eyes, shuddering as the memory returned…She had shot at them, at Erik. She had known who they were, and after all this time…turned against them. He was unable to shake the fear, the self-recrimination… "You were right Erik…I… was-" He was cut off, as strong arms pulled him down, into a possessive deep breath steeling embrace, kissed to within an inch of his life, expelling all other thoughts from his mind. Feeling bereft, as they drew apart, and collapsing against the warm muscled chest.

"Yes…but…then so was I…" Erik confessed. Charles's muffled a wry laugh, his breathe warm against Erik's neck. _Is the world ending? _Only a half-joking question, Erik sensed. His despair still close to the surface, still raw. That would not do. He shifted, tugging him to lie down at his side. Resting his hands in the small of the younger man's back and neck, fingers tracing steady comforting circles. "_How are you doing that?_" Charles asked drowsily. Watching the soothing effect of his motions, Erik grinned, _"I can sense - feel - your heartbeat." _Leaning forwards to press his lips, against the telepath's bare neck. _"That's cheating-" _Charles's returned, raising his head from the warm shoulder, looking up at him. In response, Erik leant down, capturing his lips in a deep possessive kiss. "And reading minds is not…?" He laughed, lying back, pulling Charles with him, wrapping his fingers through the soft short hair. Stroking the back of the younger man's neck, allowing him to gather his breath.

"One thing you will learn - I am always right…" He stated with savage charm. "Is that so?" Charles responded, out loud. Breathing deeply against his chest, struggling between laughter, and tears. "I was being modest before." Erik returned, and was rewarded with a sharp bitter laugh. He kissed his brow, holding him close, letting him come to terms with it.

Charles felt as though he was shattering, the only thing keeping him together, was Erik. "Don't change Charles, just - be with me." Erik's words sliced through his soul, reaching deeper than any had before, reaching beyond the depths of Shaw's dark stain. Reaching to tie them together, "I need you." Erik murmured softly, as tortured tears fell against his shoulder, he held him tightly, drawing the poison from the telepath's distressed mind. "I love you." He stated softly, "You scared me back there - I _was_ a fool not to realise…" He felt his gentle response, through their connection, and basks for a long moment in the shared feeling of serenity, of something he had never thought to find, love. Such a small word to describe the intensity, the depths of his feelings. "Erik…I think I have loved you since the ocean…when I heard you…your determination, and strength. Pure will to succeed. I couldn't let you go…would have followed with you into the depths." Charles murmurs in quiet confession. Humour flashed in the green eyes, _Its my magnetic personality…* _He laughed gently, brushing their lips together, Erik's arms wrap around him, "You saved me Charles. You let me see the world, beyond my narrow hatred. Gave me a new purpose, to help guide our people. I need you by my side." Erik leans back, tugging Charles with him, resting against the head board. He watched as the metal tray floated across to them, from where Erik had placed it previously on the desk. _"I won't let you fall." _Came the gentle lips brushing against his neck.

Humour tugged at the young professor, "I believe you just did." He yelped as he received a sharp blood drawing bite in response. "Hey - you bit me." Erik's voice was savage in his ear. "I need to find a way to make you cooperate." _I think you have quite an arsenal already. _Charles mentally muttered to himself, only to groan as Erik caught the thought, and his grin widened. _Why can't I shut you out? _He demanded. Erik laughed, _I'm not sure I should tell you. _He caught the hovering metal tray, _You're the professor lets work it out shall we. Hmm…lets see if you can figure it out…_

_1) Can someone have been overdoing it over the past several weeks pulling themselves every which way with little regard to their own health, and overstretching their abilities?_

_2) Can someone have been engaged in a mental game of shot guns at dawn, neglecting to tell their partner the level of risk associated with being in the mind of someone who is a) a psychopath, and b) who is dying?_

_3) Can someone have attempted to contact and wipe the memory of not one, but two armada's after already having engaged in mental shot gun game?_

_4) After all of this, can someone have managed to further exhaust themselves by taking on in place of their more skilled partner the art of stopping bullets in mid flight? _

_5) All of the above and more…_

Charles scowled, _I could go on. However the simple answer is you are an idiot, and are exhausted. Our minds are drawn together anyway. And no - I am not suddenly telepathic, just connected with you. I am currently shielding the household from experiencing the depth of said telepath's crazed mind. _Erik continued. _Huh. _Charles murmured in response,

_1) I was protecting us from Shaw's telepath, and Cerebro - I- _

only half paying attention to the quiet grumble, as items of food danced before him on silver cutlery.

_What are you doing? _

_Open wide…_Erik commanded, only for Charles to grab the offending spoon. _This is something that adults do to coax children to eat. Babies. _He corrected. Erik smiled smugly. _Yes, and you have not been looking after yourself, just like a child. _Charles sighed "Erik!" Came out as he muffled gargle, for as soon as his mouth opened, it was filled by a food laden utensil. He choked. _Erik! _

The meal was finished, and having finally submitted to being forcefully spoon fed, Charles more relaxed now, feeling drowsy, but still driven by responsibilities. "The kids have absconded, and we have nowhere else we need to be." Erik stated firmly sensing the direction of his thoughts, "You need to rest, regain your focus." Charles's frowned, he was perfectly fine, he could not just - Erik's fingers gently brushed his temples, forming a relaxing conduit, that drained the tension from his taut frame. His head was drawn back to rest against a warm shoulder, breathing permeating the familiar intoxicating scent. "_It will be alright Charles." _Erik promises fiercely, his breath ghosting the back of his ear. _"Rest." _He commanded softly, fingers tracing soothing circles against his skin, in seeming idle motions, alternating between cording through his hair. 'Listening' as his erratic heart beat slowed fraction by fraction. Still fighting rest, but pulled by undeniable exhaustion.

There would be time later to discuss the plans for war, for now Erik needed his telepath to regain his full strength.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think. Moira up next chapter. <strong>

***Author's sigh...the magnetic aspect of Erik's personality...just had to be included somewhere didn't it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 - Recovery**

**AN: Thanks to all of you again for your insightful, and lovely reviews, and all who have added this to their favourite stories - really makes my day... :) **

**Summary: In which Charles recovers his strength aided by Erik, whilst Moira descending into madness believes that Erik has become Magneto and poses a great danger to them all. **

* * *

><p>"Charles!" <em>Moira - God's Moira - she had shot at them…at Erik... <em>

"Charles - calm yourself." Erik leaning over him, striking him suddenly. _Charles! _The telepath's eyes widened, panic rolling off him in waves. Still half shrouded in a disorientated fog as he pinned the metal kinetic beneath him in frantic concern. "Oh God's Erik she shot you-" At the note of hysteria, Erik grasped the younger man's wrists, stilling his frantic motions. "I did not get shot - you almost did…I am the one who can deflect metal, remember?" He scolded, illuminating his point as the door locks engaged with an audible click.

He smiled at the telepath's wide eyes, rolling to pin him forcefully to the soft surface, projecting his lustful intentions. "Shall we finish what you started?" Charles's swallowed, Erik's eyes following the motion, a feral predatory grin lighting his eyes. "Really I don't-" Strong fingers tightened their grip on his arms. "_Stop_ thinking Charles." And he could not as his thoughts scattered, under Erik's ministrations. His controls slipping, unable to block out the other's graphically visual thoughts…

Erik laughed, a triumphant expression in his eyes observing the telepath's glazed look, and slight catch in his breath. The sudden racing of his pulse, in tune to his own. "I am not going anywhere. You cannot escape me so easily Charles." He promised savagely, pressing him down.

"_I can't - loose control-" Charles gasped. He was still fighting, and Erik would not have it. "Let go Charles." he demanded. Charles's eyes shot open, as the sensation of cool metal - the bed posts - restrained his wrists, "Erik!" The mental conduit between them flaring open - not of his control - as Erik's head rested against his own. Images, thoughts, memories of Shaw…of the day at the beach, darkness an abyss…all banished. Till his only memories, thoughts, impressions, feelings, everything was one focus - Erik. He was drowning, from the intensity, and found he did not much care. Erik ravishing his body…their joint sensations heightened by the awareness of each other, "Close…" Erik whispered his breath ragged… _

He had been given so much by this man who had sent his ordered world into chaos, it was only fair he returned the favour. He felt a surge of fierce satisfaction, gazing down at his lovers flushed but relaxed features, revealling a deep vulnerability to which he alone was witness. The telepath had unleashed all his guards, completely, merging their minds, their sensations. All that they were, had been, unveiled each to the other. God's he loved this man, he realised with calm insight, vowing a silent, deep savage promise of protection. Those that attempted to take him, to harm him...he almost pitied them for the forces they would unleash. Hearing the familiar loud 'pop' of a teleporter in motion he reluctantly slid himself free, ruffling the too perfect hair. Taking a moment to absorb and memorise the angelic innocence in those features, before easing himself off the bed. Taking a few moments to refresh himself, he observed his scattered clothing before raiding the telepath's neat wardrobe. Grabbing one of the too neatly hung shirts with a smug grin, and slipping out of the room.

The red devilish mutant was waiting in the small entrance foyer, as Erik approached the top of the stairs. Angel ran into his arms, observed by a glowering Raven. Erik watched the by-play for a moment with a spark of humoured comprehension. Before guiding him into the privacy of the small office lounge.

_"You are certain?" _he asked quietly, after a few moments. Azazel who nodded. "Yes, there was a second round of missiles launched, and when these went unchecked…Emma says that we are believed to have perished."

Emma - in the hands of the CIA. He was still wary of her, but in the hands of the enemy she could be a great threat. "She does not blame you for Shaw...in our way we were all manipulated by him. It is the cause which united us." Erik frowned lowering his head wearily against the desk, "She needs to get out of there." Azazel catches his arm. "She can leave any time she wishes, however she stays to find and remove all traces of our existence, from the minds of those in charge, instructing them to destroy all written evidence of our abilities from records."

Erik's fingers twist as he looks up into the other's eyes, "Yet those on the armada she cannot reach…" Azazel blinks, and a flicker of something like awe enters his eyes. "I do not think that they will be much trouble. Your telepath saw to that before he passed out." Erik stills at this looking at the hulking red mutant who simply shrugs. "I have minor psychic awareness in comparison to Emma, and normally I would have sensed nothing from yours, however he was hurt - I would guess and when he took over my body to guide us here, I picked up on some of his actions." Erik considered this numbly, there was no lie in the other's sincere gaze. "There were over 3000 people on those vessels..." He founded himself parroting Moira's words, and grimaced in startled realisation. "Yes." Such...power...he found himsef glancing upwards. And yet Charles had once stated that he believed Erik's potential was much greater than his own...Charles was obviously underestimating himself. He swallowed only half listening to Azazel as he continued, "According to Emma, they only know that a grave threat on the beach was destroyed with their second round of missiles, not what it was." Azazel paused, before speaking what was on Erik's mind. "To reach out and manipulate so many minds…indicates great power, to do so in his state at the time - a discipline beyond that which I have experienced." Discipline, yes he had seen that in Charles's mind, a discipline born of desperate fear... It was also so like Charles to think of their protection over his own welfare. When he was already exhausted...pushing himself to his limits. A scowl lined Erik's features. He would have to a strong talk with the telepath about that...

He roused himself to face the waiting red mutant...they were apparently safe for the time being. Yet, Erik could not shake the uneasy feeling, at being so distant from the action. Always before he had been there, to see the truth for himself. It would only take one of the agents, one of those in command to retain some knowledge, some information. Just one to have some resistance to Emma's persuasive techniques, or to be so far away that her thoughts never brushed his own. They would still have to make preparations. He would not risk it to chance. Seeing the decision in his eyes, Azazel nodded slowly.

_Unfortunately for Erik, there was one such agent, engaged in a case of his own with another mutant. A certain high level official going by the name of Stryker. At that moment he was contemplating his rebellious test subject. _

Elsewhere Moira's commander was considering the unknown circumstances of her death, in preparation of writing out the bereavement letters. Currently wishing he had some idea of the nature of why the Armada had fired upon the beach, what threat had been posed, and why it had come at the cost of one of his agents lives.

At that moment however the object of his thoughts was very much not dead. She lay in the underground make shift infirmary of the Xavier mansion. Unconscious, with an irate yellow eyed Raven stalking towards her. "I don't see why you are helping her." She demanded of Hank, her anger palpable. Beast sighed, "Do you think you are the only one who wishes to rip her apart?" Surprise flickered in Raven's eyes. "Part of me would do so…" He admitted softly.

"She turned on us. Shot my brother - and Erik. She does not deserve our help." Beast regarded her calmly, "We are not as them Raven. We are mutants." He looked down at the woman before shrugging. "She is defenseless, we are not. Slit her sleeping throat if you must - but it only proves your fear." She watches him move deliberately out of the room, leaving Moira alone. She could do it, she could...with a hiss of irritation she drew back. Yelling back at the scientist. "When did you turn into my brother?" She demanded harshly. Hearing the echoing laugh she smiled. Looking back down at the unconscious woman. "I can't kill you yet...but when you are awake, then we will see." She promised darkly, reaching with a quick savage twist to pull the IV drip out of her arm, observing the streak of blood with a feral scowl before stalking out of the room. Beast observed her, moving to take her arm, when Sean's yell pierced the corridor. "Ouch!" Came Alex's yell, "I don't think you are helping. _Beast!" _He took off to help the swaying Alex, leant on Sean's shoulder. "What happened?" Alex screwed up his face, blood trailing down his scalp and ear. "Practice happened..." Stiffling a laugh Beast looked back at a now smiling Raven, "Come on then."

Not 30 minutes later Moira's eyes shattered open, Raven's words echoing in her mind. _"I can't kill you yet...but when you are awake..." S_he stiffled the groan of agony as she sat up taking stock of her surroundings, fighting for the room to stay still. She dragged herself to her feet, and pulled the near clothing on. Hearing voices, she took off as military training took over, hiding behind the near desk as she observed the winged mutant. Angel. She recalled, observing her hobbling slightly, "Beast!" She called. Before observing the empty bed. "Moira?" She murmured softly. An angellic innocence in her eyes.

Moira's heart hammered in her chest, Beast...why was she calling Hank? The agent clearly recalled Angel, had chosen her side, she had demonstrated her loyalties on the beach, attacking her former friends and allies without hesitation...before joining _Magneto. _With horror Moira realised she must have been taken captive...her fingers brushed her aching neck tearing the treacherous metal necklace free. She shuddered casting it to the floor. He had strangled her...She looked up as Alex shot through the doors exchanging a look, and quiet words with Angel. Moira realised in rising panic it must be Raven, attempting to trick her into exposing herself. Raven who had also shown her true nature, abandoning her brother in his worst hour to follow _Magneto_. She bit back a startled growl of anger. If they had taken her with them, perhaps they also had the other kids, and Charles...Yes. Charles hadn't exactly been in a position to defend himself.

What was Magneto planning? He knew how powerful Charles was, he wouldn't just let him go she realised with frightening clarity. Fear propelled her forwards, she had to find him, she had to help him. There was no telling what Erik would do in his current state of mind, and Charles - had been badly hurt. She brushed the tears away from her eyes. She could trust no one, any one of them may be Raven, or another of Magneto's gang. Gathering a deep determined breath she took off, looking around for anything she could use as a weapon as she did so.

Her fear reached another's mind, jolting him from sleep. Charles.

He awoke alone, only ruffled sheets remained to indicate that Erik had been present, and it had not been a dream. He found he needed that reassurance. Stilling the shaking in his hand, he observed the heavy golden bracelet upon his wrist. A perfect fit, with no visible clasps, clearly Erik's work. He caught his breath. It was simply wrought and yet perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever been given. In itself and of the silent promise it conveyed.

Abruptly he felt a weary ache slice through his body. Not his own he realised. His subconscious automatically reaching to brush against the minds of those within the house.

_Reaching a mind full of fear, and distrust, caught within an illusion of her own making…he gasped as he was enveloped in powerful fear, unable to distinguish hers from his own. Her warped reality from present… _

Moira stopped, _Charles…? _She faltered, of course. He might be able to hear her if she 'called'_. Is that you? _She asked softly. _Where are you? _The connection cut off suddenly, and she gasped as she felt a sharp blow crack her across the jaw, and Magneto's face swam into view. No not her face, or vision. Charles. She swallows, picking herself up from the wall she is leant against, taking off into a run, she clearly had little time left.

"Charles - Charles!" Erik cried, leaning over him, expelling a sigh of relief as his vision began to clear. The floating objects in the room clattered heavily to the ground. "Erik?" He asked blue eyes seeking his own in confirmation. _You're real... _Gently he reached out wiping the blood from his face, "I'm sorry - you were quite out of it..." The telepath nodded... "I-" He began, before stilling, looking beyond the door, whereupon came a blood curdling scream.

Erik tore out of the room, to observe the blue furred mutant crumple to the ground, and fall down the stairs. _What the hell? _Stunned as he regards the enraged woman. _"You betrayed him Raven." _Moira announces calmly, a wooden baseball bat in her hands. "You got the wrong person." A low voice announces. And Erik watches her pounce, dragging the agent down with deep feral fury. Raven is strong but unskilled, and Moira is driven by crazed desperation. The agent flips the young mutant off her back, wooden bat raised to strike her down.

She slumps forwards abruptly, as though simply collapsing into sleep. Charles. Erik realises, trying to move, only to find himself frozen. Charles appears as though he has stepped from a quiet read in the library. Yet there is a cold fury in his eyes as he regards the CIA agent, and his gaze is a deep silvered turquoise. _No…_Erik thinks softly, even as he watches Raven glance at her brother…and slump forwards in turn. Alex and Banshee running in suddenly slip to the ground, and Erik observes a watching Azazel collapse, before he too is pulled down by the imperative command into darkness. _Charles! _He screams into the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews much appreciated!<strong> **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to all lovely reviewers! Your helpful insights much appreciated!  
><strong>

**AN: this section departs quite heavily from canon...  
><strong>

**_In which Erik realises just how powerful Charles can be…_and Moira's delusion's are revealed...**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5 - Rage<strong>

Erik pulls himself awake, observing the others collapsed…sent to sleep by Charles. He observes the balcony - empty. Reaching out with his mind he tears outside, heart pounding.

Moira is speaking quietly to Charles, her hands on his shoulders…whispering quiet words that he begins to determine as he reaches them. "Look into my mind Charles - see the truth. They have been lying to you…especially Erik…" With an agonised cry the telepath breaks away from her, falling to his knees…the seering images of agonising betrayal tearing through him - and projecting to all those nearby.

Erik sees reality from Moira's perspective, two days ago on the beach watching himself as he deflects the agents bullets, and Charles is caught in the cross fire. Watches himself cradle a broken Charles in his arms, cursing Moira even as the forgotten missiles explode overhead. Hears Charles desolate words of absolution. _No Erik, this is your fault. _Watches himself rise in anger, allowing Moira to take his place, taking Charles in her arms. The world shattering around them, even as he performs the last betrayal, drawing Raven with him.

So real for a moment he had to wonder which reality was the truth in his cursed life. In clarity he realises it does not matter. Whichever was truth, the future remained, and he would not let Charles go. The future was more than absolutes. More than simply war or peace. They would find a middle ground between them. Somewhere in between.

Raising his head in decision he meets Moira's eyes. Fear lights in them. _"Get back!" _He snarls watching her stumble back on her knees. He is flung backwards however, as a scream of rage tears from Charles's throat. His weight suddenly pressing the metal kinetic down, and they are sprawling, tearing at each other in the dirt. _"I really don't want to do this…" _Erik murmurs, before cracking him hard across the jaw, using his weight to pin the furious telepath down. Fighting the maelstrom of mental rage pouring at him …_Charles…she is lying…she… _

He picks up on the memory, of a silent promise. Shimmering in gold. Holding it in the forefront of his mind. Observing dazed blue eyes open, and meet his own, before both look at the beautiful golden symbol upon his wrist. A bracelet crafted in love. Erik smiles pressing his lips against the others. "You do not value yourself enough - I could never leave you…" He whispers. For a long, perfect moment they simply gaze into each other's eyes.

"I-" Both move to speak.

A shadow falls across them, and before they can react there is a sharp resounding crack - the sickening sound of bone shattering. Erik slumps forwards, knocked out cold. The bloodied bat raised in Moira's arms as she prepares to strike him again. _"No-" _Charles cries - and she finds herself frozen in the moment, unable to move. _"Erik!" _Carefully, ever so carefully Charles shifts, rolling over, feverishly examining his still form. Checking his still pulse, the blood trickling down the back of his neck, at the base of his skull... _he wasn't breathing…_he panicked…He isn't breathing, Gods he isn't breathing…!

Never before had he felt so helpless as his friends words came back to him now.

…_You're a healer Charles…_

But he couldn't fix this…he didn't have the power to fix this. It was a different form of manipulation, certainly he could control the conscious mind, direct the subconscious to act, to move, indirectly manipulate the nerve endings. He stared into the silent, cruel fate. Erik's familiar voice again mockingly now…_We are all training Charles…yet I notice you haven't been practising…_

Erik had been right. They had all been stretched to their potential…and yet…he had not. He could argue he hadn't the time, and yet, perhaps at the end of it, it was fear. Fear at what would be unleashed within him, that which he had kept hidden for so long, more deeply buried than ever Erik's happy memories could be. Yet, now he contemplated bursting the dam, for without Erik, what did it truly matter? In just a few short weeks this man had become his life, burst into his soul, and when even Shaw could not separate them, Charles knew nothing else would.

He could not give Erik up. Even to death. Not yet. God's willing not yet. _Let go Charles…_

Expelling a deep breath he did so, as Erik had begun to teach him. Letting go of everything, all that he was. Releasing every aspect confining his mental strength…

He could feel the very earth beneath him, the thousands of tiny collective minds of smaller creatures, those resting nearby in the house…the woman frozen over him, and Erik. Everything came back to Erik. He set his hands against the too still face, etching those beautiful features into his memory, refusing to let the blinding tears fall. Time slowed. Frozen into this one moment of perfection taking place in a single expelled breath of hope.

_Stars._ Appearing motionless, travelling faster than light, faster than thought…pure instinct now into the dark current dragging a single pure brilliant soul into its depths. He let the magnetic pull reach and take him. Surrounding Erik. Here in this place, there were no barriers. No boundaries. None. All that he was, all that he had experienced, good and bad…light and dark revealed. Tentative awareness, a growing recognition from the other, and a light began to drive back the dark. _You are the light. _

_No, we are_. Erik responded. Together, they held dominion over the realms, physical, and mental. In unison. The realisation unleashing a powerful burst of energies, crackling round them both in a fierce field of white light.

Erik's eyes open as they come back to themselves, blinking against the fading brightness. Charles's has eyes only for his injury - but the life threatening wound is nonexistent. Save for a remaining patch of sticky blood against the ground. Healed perhaps by the burst of energies unleashed from their joint journey to that astral plain. Erik marvels silently at the visible current of electricity, he appears to be generating. _You are not to blame. _He reassures Charles quietly, gently brushing the tear from his face. He rises, drawing them both to their feet, allowing time to resume its course.

Moira realises belatedly she has missed something has been frozen. She catches herself, pulled off balance by her thwarted swing. _What had just happened?_ She _had_ hit him…she had - she observed the dark red stain upon the ground. Blood. She had struck him hard enough to draw blood to knock him out, and yet he stood as though unharmed, as strong as ever. Fear thrummed through her veins. She could only watch as Magneto set the younger man down against a near fence post. Their faces just inches apart, voices quiet, almost intimate… For a moment she hesitates, _What was this? What was she missing? _

Magneto turns his head, regarding her with sharp silent warning. His hands grip Charles's shoulders, and she stills at the spark of deep accusation in the telepath's eyes, as he looks directly at her. Finger's gripping Magneto's arm tightly. Swallowing, she is suddenly aware of her own terrible danger. _What lies had Magneto fed him - what strange compulsive power was he using to control the vulnerable telepath?_

Erik catching the tensing of his muscles, restrains him even as he lunges physically towards her. A spat of static buzzing in the air. _Charles what are you doing? _He demands, receiving a startled look, which distracts his attention. That's all he needs. _She does not matter. _He murmurs softly, resting a firm hand against the back of his neck, drawing his head to rest against his shoulder. Electricity crackles between them still. He was seething, seething with raw, burning rage. The very ground shivered in response, trees snapping and whirling around them. "Charles. Stop." He commands.

"No." the telepath hisses against his shirt, _She hurt you - killed you Erik - She betrayed us, and the kids…_

Erik restrains him further, cording fingers through his hair, _"Let go of me." _Charles demands fiercely, and Erik can only smile at the rage in his features. "No. Never."

…_*?*&~!*…_

Erik grinned smugly, "_My I didn't know you were so well educated…" _

Leaning in to steal a deep kiss from mulish lips. Wiping the murderous look off the telepath's face, all the while aware of Moira watching. Straining desperately in her madness against the metal casings of her clothing holding her forcefully down. Torture flaring in her eyes, as she was unable to help the man she loved…

"You know I'm right." He noted seductively. Reacting to the provoked display of anger, shoving the other man back. With an easy flick of his fingers opening his collar, and planting his lips on the bare exposed skin, eliciting a sharp groan as he bit down.

Unable to resist a final victorious glance at the struggling agent, before she knocked herself out - her fist driven by the metal on her watch to impact with her jaw.

Erik turned his full attention to his beloved.

_Besides alive she is much easier to torture, believing her unrequited love within reach, when in reality it is forever beyond her grasp. _

_I don't think she loves you Erik. _Charles gasps against his chest. Erik whacks him on the head. _No idiot, she loves you. _

_What…?_

_You could wipe her memory_. _Wipe her mind_…_leave her with a lingering parting kiss from her wheel chair bound beloved, to haunt her dreams…_

_Charles? _Erik asked after a long moment..._"Erik...do you know you can be quite...sadistic..." Unfazed the metal kinetic grins, "I can see I have so much too teach you, my innocent telepath..."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Charles has some scary powers he isn't really aware of...<br>**_

_**Please let me know what you think - reviews appreciated...:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Chapter amended to reflect character development more accurately...  
><strong>

**If you were confused with the last 2 chapters, explanations to follow in the next couple...now completely diverging from any X-Men timelines...  
><strong>

**Thank you for reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6 - Flames<strong>

_**In Summary: Moira loses her memories, and Stryker enters the plot…**_

* * *

><p>Erik observes Charles fingering the golden bracelet, uncertainly, a flush in his features as he is speaking with Beast. He sends a gentle pulse of energy towards the metal, breaking the telepath's concentration completely. <em>"Professor?" <em>Beast asks, as a dazed grin breaks out on his face. Before he shakes his head, and turns to glare at Erik. The next moment Erik is almost tripping over his feet. _So the games begin…_he challenged. Receiving warm laughter in response. _Don't start something you don't wish to finish my friend. _

Charles laughed before turning to observe Moira's unconscious form. Erik's hand grips his shoulder. "Remember the plan - we want her alive." He whispers conspiratorially. Beast rolls his eyes at this, "You haven't seen many gangster movies have you Erik?" Erik considers, "Movies no...but I did spend some time in Italy." He snorts dismissively, "_Gangsters - too much etiquette for my liking." _Beast stills at this, "You trained with the maffia?" Erik smiles, before staring at the other side of the room. Beast following his gaze gasps, his quick mind instantly catching on that several of the hovering items were not made of metal. He looks at Erik who shakes his head, and both turn to regard the oblivious telepath.

Charles sighs regretfully, "It would be better if she had never met us...easier if she had died..." He shakes his head, "Wiping her mind...it will be like a death..." Shocked Beast grips his arm "Professor - " he begins. Erik however simply nods. "Perhaps...but I cannot hate her too much, for she also drew you to me." Charles looks up at this, and Beast blinks in surprise as Erik's fingers gently brush against the telepath's face. "Besides" a somber smile lights his features, "If she had died she would be of no use to us." Sensing the growing intimacy between the two men, Beast takes a step back, observing the tell tale silence of a mental exchange taking place.

_I don't like this...they think we are all dead...If she returns it could expose us all again..._

Erik smiles softly, _I don't think that will be a problem. _

Looking into his eyes Charles draws back after a moment, of course..._Emma..._hurt in his features. _Why Erik?_

_She chose to stay. Yes she has her own loyalties, but also has no wish for the government to pursue her. She stays to wipe the minds of those responsible and destroy all evidence pertaining to us. _

Charles gasps, _Even those who would help us?_

Erik grasps his shoulders, _Yes - those agents who helped us when their own government chose to open fire on us. And it is no less than you did wiping the minds of over 3000 sailors. _

A flush rises up the telepath's neck. _"Ah...well...yes..." _

Erik's fingers dig into his shoulders. _I do not blame you Charles - I understand...and Emma has done no less. You both did what you must to protect us. _

Biting his lip Charles frowns..._ I don't understand. Now we have even less reason for Moira to return. _

Erik smiles smugly. _No - there are more reasons for her return. Many more. Emma is not as powerful as you are Charles. It would only take one - one person to escape her touch. Additionally there are those whom she may not reach, either too distant, or with some natural immunity. She is high profile, and those with knowledge of us may choose to deliberately stay out of her range. They will however read Moira's report, and be drawn from their web. They will be unable to leave her alone. They will need the knowledge she has of us...  
><em>

Charles frowns at this but Erik continues. _Leave her with nothing to expose or prove a danger to us. Let her return to the CIA and slowly recover her memories. Memories of a divide in our cause. The great Magneto, and the pacifist idealistic Professor X they will see us as fragmented - weak. Human. That underestimation will be their downfall. _

_Its too dangerous…I don't like you being seen as the villain…_

_Oh but she already does Charles…and as you've said its easier to build on what is there - the mind accepts it more…_

With a heavy sigh, Charles looks away, down at the sleeping woman. Moira. Agent Moira MacTaggart. Unknowing of the distress she was causing her _beloved_. With a start he jerked his hand away from her face, to glower at the metal manipulator standing beside him. His face was blank. _Too_ blank. That last thought had not been his own. "What are you doing?" He demanded. Erik shrugged innocently, "Helping you to concentrate." Charles frowned. _You call this helping? __Stay out of my head - I'm supposed to be the telepath! _Erik laughed, enfolding him. _I can't help myself. _He confessed, his hands encircling the younger man's wrists. _Her mind is unstable - you don't know what it will do to you alone. _Charles sighed _Just_ _don't distract me! _

Moira's fragmented mind was a world of nightmare. _It's so real..._Erik murmured. _It's what she believes. _Charles responded sadly, already simultaneously moving to heal and sort through the mental turmoil. Erik found himself watching as the alternate beach scene played out. His alternate self running to Charles's side, as he fell. So realistic he reached out a ghostly hand that simply passed through the figures. Watched himself holding his broken friend in his arms. He took a step back, issuing a sharp cry of distress. Suddenly Charles, his Charles was wrapping ghostly arms around him, drawing him back. _Erik. Remember this is Moira's reality. _But he was unable to look away as his other self arose, and Moira took his place, cradling Charles in her arms. He snarled. Impulsively enveloping his Charles possessively instinctively throwing up a magnetic shield. Distracting him just long enough...

Just long enough till the telepath recovered, and Erik was shoved forcefully backwards - out of the mental landscape. Blinking at the sudden brightness of reality. He reached out to catch the swaying telepath, whose blue eyes shattered open, fixing on him in accusation. "What did you just do?" Erik kept his expression carefully blank, _"Charles - you don't just suddenly stop an addict from reaching the source of their desires - it can kill them." _He was unable to stop the slow grin creeping across his features. Warily Charles looked back at Moira, she appeared at peace, undisturbed. _"Erik...What did you do to her?"  
><em>

Erik pulled the disorientated telepath into his arms, revelling in this reality, and thanking the God's that it was so. _"Don't worry, I just left her with a token of your appreciation." _Charles regarded him silently. His brilliant mind wondering at the implications of that, before he started in realisation. He cursed. "You didn't..._Erik_!" He protested, reaching back. Erik simply swept from his feet, in a fireman's lift. _"ERIK PUT ME DOWN!" _He yelled, the thunderous voice projecting into the metal kinetic's mind. Erik could not help laughing. "No." He responded, before filling his mind with images that caused him to flush, _"Erik!" _He cried out loud._ You started this - I warned you..._He laughed, shifting so the drained telepath with cradled in his arms. Looking down at his flushed features, he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Good. He intended for him to be distracted long enough for the job to be finished.

He paused, in the entranceway of the makeshift infirmary, observing Beast lingering, his eyes wide, but he did not speak. "Can you sort with Alex to drop Moira home?" He asked, receiving a silent nod in response.

* * *

><p>Moira does not remember how she got home, nor much of her missing days. She has a vague impression of Charles, she is leaning over him. Why was she leant over him - he was in a wheel chair...A kiss? Ah the kiss. A wistful expression fills her features as she brushes her fingers to her lips. Only belatedly realising she has spoken aloud, to the room. A room filled with domineering male agents. She flushes. "See this is why women are not suited to the service." She hears one of them remark. As she is given forceful leave to help her recover from her amnesia. Mutants? What is she talking about? She realises sadly that she is back at square one, Charles must have wiped their minds as well. She understands why he has done so, she just wishes she had some prior warning. Really, if he had asked - she would have stayed. She would have helped...but then he knew how important her career was to her. She knew she would never meet another person as caring, or as kind in her life as Charles Xavier. She would spend the rest of hers searching, and when she found him again...she would convince him to let her stay.<p>

The door bell rang, jarring her from her thoughts. She looked at the clock suspiciously. She was not expecting anyone. Opening the door, she could not have been more surprised if it had been the president himself stood upon her door step. The man before her was William Stryker. _Colonel_ William Stryker. The man who had most ardently mocked her report of mutants earlier. He gives a low smile, "My dear agent MacTaggart. Please forgive my earlier deception." He paused, "However as you have seen today many of our colleagues no longer recall that mutants exist. There is a need for caution in these times." For a long moment she regards him silence, was this some form of strange test? Did they think her mind had snapped? "I'm sorry Colonel - its been a long day." She replies woodenly, shutting the door. She leans back against it, expelling a long breath, starting when she hears his voice through the pane.

He hoped she was right and it would work for they were running out of time. However, he felt trepidation at having to lie to such a resourceful woman. A woman who had singlehandedly discovered the existence of mutants, and brought them to the front of the CIA agenda. A woman whom in other circumstances he could greatly respect. "Moira, I know you have no reason to trust me right now. I understand that your telepath has done what he must to protect himself, and you. However, he and his people are currently in grave danger." Finishing he regarded the imoveable door, wondering if it would work, despite her assurances. He had learned to be a patient man, had had to learn, however...time was against them in this. He takes a step back, more than surprised when he hears the familiar sound of the door opening.

"You have quite a tongue for insults." She noted, standing with her arms folded. Yes, a formidable woman. "I take no pleasure in my role in damaging your credibility...however all mutant relations have been upgraded to top level security." He paused, "I have come to offer you a role, working for that." She regards him a long moment, before sweeping into the house, leaving the door open. Her rooms are sparsely but elegantly furnished. Something he can appreciate, and he follows her lead, sitting on one of the large chairs. Facing each other like two circling combatants for a moment. "I don't want us to be enemies Moira, I believe there is more to be gained in working together." She is silent, letting him continue, as he explains that he had been out of town for a while, after learning of another mutant's capture. Another telepath. He has managed to recover a copy of a device that could shield minds from telepathic assaults. However on his return, realised he had already been too late, as their colleagues had forgotten everything. In addition all hard evidence relating to the recent Shaw mission, and mutants involved had gone. The only one who knows the full truth of that, is sitting before him.

She starts at this, before frowning. "You understand - Charles wiped my memory. I don't recall much of significance. I can't tell you where they are. Or truely what happened." Stryker nods, "Yes, however I believe with help - your memories may be recovered. I believe from your reactions that this mutant - has some regard for you, and perhaps has only blocked, rather than fully wiped your mind." She stills, could it be possible...her heart begins to race. "Pacifist that he is your Charles does not realise the amount of danger he is in. If he is captured - he can be a powerful weapon, able to control any mind he comes into contact with, be it human or mutant kind. There are those who believe he is a great security risk, and will kill him. It is only a matter of time before he is found…"

She finds herself unable to speak, uncertain of her own response...if she did retain some information. What right did she have to give it to Stryker - a man she barely knew...how could she trust him? She starts when he suddenly reaches across, and takes her hand, "Moira…I have someone who may be able to help. If you will allow it." She looks at him, as the door opens, and in walks Emma Frost. She freezes, fear coursing through her from half remembered instinct…before it disappears. She has not seen this woman before. Stryker watches her reaction. "Emma is a telepath - like Charles, she may be able to unlock that which has been hidden from you…" With a shaky sigh she realises abruptly she is not being given a choice. She glowers at Stryker. _Did he just wince? _No. She tells herself. Turning to regard the icy visage of the woman before her.

Emma's touch in her mind is swift, like needles of ice slicing through her tumultuous thoughts. So different from the other... There are vague impressions of a mission…Shaw…a powerful mutant. Emma's former employer, she realises. A beach scene, an armada, and…she screams…collapsing to her knees.

Stryker kneels beside her, observing Emma, who remains impassive. "What have you done?" The telepath regards him calmly, "She is disturbed by her own memories. She shot your telepath - caused a paralysis in him. I doubt he is of much use to you now." Stryker frowns, "It is his mental state that concerns me." Emma shrugs. "I cannot help you with that, however he retained enough strength to block out her mind. And wipe the minds of those on the entire Armada." Shaken Moira gains her feet. "Erik betrayed him...there is a divide between them." Stryker observes her intently, "Charles believes there can be peace, whilst Erik - no - _Magneto_" She scowls, "Would have war." She grimaces, "He plans to destroy us all…"

At this Stryker's face drains of colour, he turns to Emma. "Is it possible?" Emma shrugs, whilst Moira shakes her head, "I only know he's strong. Strong enough to pull a submarine from the depths of the ocean, and crash it onto a beach...and skilled enough to catch over 50 missiles in mid flight." A feverish fervour lights in Stryker's eyes. "So he can manipulate metal…_I wonder._.." He draws back thoughtfully, "Interesting…I could have a use for him..." He draws her to her feet and Moira grips his arm. "You cannot trust him - he is dangerous." Stryker smiles down at her, "I don't plan on doing. I will leash him, and his power. He will be no threat to your telepath." He extends a hand, warily she regards him for a long moment, before taking it. He smiles warmly, "Welcome to the team Agent MacTaggart."

Emma is escorted out, and Stryker waits before he gets back into the car, observing the shaggy creature ambling towards him out of the shadows. "She will help us?" Stryker smiles, "I am certain of it." He waves to the woman in the window watching…before turning back to the car. "Charles Francis Xavier." A low smile in his eyes, "I have been searching for you...for a long long time." He looked back at his companion. "He is the answer to everything - including your brother. I won't need his agreement, if we have this telepath. Through him we will have control of any mutant and their abilties. Any that we wish." A low rumble emerged from the beast, "A good plan, but how will you control this telepath if he is so powerful?" He looks back at the car, concealing the blond haired woman. "Frost says he is a completely different level…" Stryker smiles wickedly, "I have my methods of dealing with him." A treasured memory returns to the front of his mind. That of a kneeling frightened child. A child with piercing sky-blue eyes, and blood covering his hands.

* * *

><p>Laughter echoed across the open lawns. Banshee swirling in the air, darting in and out of Angel's chasing pursuit as she loosed several bolts at him. <em>"Go Angel!" <em>Alex shouted.

Charles having awoken alone halfway through the day had instantly recalled Erik's actions. Hearing from the minds of the other's that Moira was already gone. In annoyance he had gone for a long run to clear his mind, and was just returning towards the mansion from the tree line when he observed them. _"Oh my…" _He muttered, not watching where he was going himself. He stumbled to his knees. _Please be careful. _He projected, but received only adrenaline filled responses, _Don't worry prof x…I've got this one. _From Sean, and an "_I'm fine - he should watch it." _from Angel.

He stared as they swooped round over his head. _See prof - got this one sorted! _Banshee screeched gleefully. _"Ow…" _Charles groaned, _Watch what you are doing please Sean…_as the echoing shout hurt his ears. "Prof - are you ok?" Alex, asked, crouching beside him, "Hey guys - calm it!" He looked up at the blond youth. "Alex - what are they doing?" Alex shrugged, "Practising Prof, the art of pursuit, evade, conquer.." He leaned in close…"Besides I don't think Angel's yet forgiven him for breaking her wing…" This did not make him feel any better, as he felt the rising ire between the two 'playing' flying mutants.

_"Perhaps they need to feel a real sense of danger."_ Mused a deep brooding voice which approached them. Charles swallowed, observing Erik's purposeful stride towards them. He stopped, his full attention moving to Charles, as he extended his hand. After a long irritated glare Charles took it, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet. Erik's strong arms however wrapped around his waist. _You should be more careful. _

"Uh, huh…" Alex grinned, only to swallow hard, when Erik glared at him. The blond youth suddenly excused himself taking off towards the mansion. "Erik - what are you doing?" Charles asked as there was a screech of alarm from Banshee, and suddenly metal sticks were flying through the air, attacking the two combatants. Angel ducked, and dodged, moving swiftly through the unexpected attacks, whilst Banshee received a sharp crack.

For a horrifying moment Charles thought he would fall, before he abruptly recovered, and began to fight back. "Your teaching methods are…strangely successful." He condeded. Unable to deny the results of Erik's pushing. After all, he had helped Banshee first find his wings. "I'm glad you think so." Erik murmurs quietly, his lips meeting his own, "Because I have added you to my training programme…" _...Hmm…_ It took a moment to realise what he had said. "Training?"

Erik nods, "Yes, you need to push your own limits Charles Xavier - and learn to utilise this telekinesis of yours." Charles pulls out of his arms. "No - " He stops, "What telekinesis?" Erik rolls his eyes, standing firm. "Whether you want to admit to it or not - it is being triggered." Charles stops. Heart pounding. _It is being triggered…_

"When?" He asks in a defeated tone, and Erik's arms encircle him from behind. "Several times over the last few days, the beach, and with Moira." Charles swallows. He had not even realised. He leans against the familiar strength, as the bottom of the world is ripped from him.

"Damn…" Erik's soft laugh against his ear calms him. "Idiot. I have seen the darkness within your past, just as you have witnessed mine." He did not want to touch those memories. He could not let those memories surface. "I can just suppress it. It happens occaisionally..." He stutters out. "You have been suppressing it all this time?" Erik asks softly, a hint of something incredulous in his tone.

Charles sighs, "Yes." Erik snorts derisively _"And you think I am the powerful one? How much of your focus is distracted in suppressing this part of your gifts?" _Suddenly he is released, his wrist encircled in a strong grip. "Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder where he is taking Charles... :)<strong>

**Upcoming - Charles is going to have to face his version of Shaw...hopefully Moira does not seem as dopy now, in the amendments I have made... I had to make Erik plant the lingering kiss scene in Moira's mind...it just seem the perfect opportunity for revenge, something I am sure he would not pass up on...  
><strong>

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Chapter 6 has been updated hopefully to better reflect Moira's character development, and I have made Erik a bit sneakier as I think this suits him more especially when he is working to protect Charles, most likely against something he is not going to like... **

**Thanks to Cinnamon - Romanji for your reviews, and hopefully I've not messed up with 'lose' too much again...  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7 - Training<strong>

**Summary: Erik has some lessons for Charles, and Azazel meets an old friend…**

* * *

><p>Stryker is watching Emma Frost, lying apparently asleep in the metal cell, when he senses her approach. "How do you know you can trust her?" Moira asks quietly, "After all, if she is so willing to betray those she considers her own kind…?"<p>

Stryker smiles, of all people, perhaps Moira knew the dual nature of telepaths. They could see into the minds of those around them, picking truths from lies. Yet, who could validate the truth of a telepath? They could change reality to suit them. Create madness, nightmare, or false paradise. "I do not." He admits, turning to regard her. "When I returned to headquarters she was waiting for me. You do realise she could have broken out at any time?" Moira frowns, having regained her previous memories with Emma's intrusive mental scan. "I do now…"

He takes her arm, guiding her away from the panel, out into the crisp open air of the gardens. "Emma's sister was recently killed. She was working with us to help control a dangerous renegade mutant by the name of Logan. However, he was more powerful than we anticipated, and went crazy. Managing to infiltrate our base, and steal a rare metal that we had been working on for some time. He moulded this to his skeleton, aided by his natural healing ability. And now has metallic blades that he extends as claws from his hands." Moira observes him, "He sounds like an animal." Stryker nods at her perception. "His chosen moniker is Wolverine."

She stops noticing the deep vibrant gouges in the outcrop of granite rocks. Recently carved from the lack of discolour, deeply ingrained as though someone had taken a sharp very strong knife and scratched them in. Her fingers trace the marks. "He did this?" She looks back up at Stryker, at his quiet nod of confirmation. "What material can cut through rock - granite rock like it was butter?" For a moment she does not think he will answer, and when he does it is with a regretful quietness. "Adamantium. It can only be found in the remnants of certain meteorites." He sighs, "The supply that Wolverine stole had taken many years to collect from across the globe."

He draws her back from the edge of the cliff, guiding her back towards the path. "So you are saying Emma Frost's motives can be trusted?" Stryker tilts his head, "She understands that Wolverine must be stopped. I believe that Magneto could do so easily, and Emma has already seen into his mind. She can easily control him."

Moira frowns, "So you give her revenge, and what do you get in return?" He stops, regarding her. "In return? Two dangerous mutants will be contained. Magneto will be one of them." He pauses, "She understands what it is like to lose a family member. To have them torn from your grasp by someone you thought you could trust." Sympathy and comprehension lights in Moira's eyes. "Who did you lose?" He does not respond, but gives a wry smile. She has hit closer to the truth than many ever will.

* * *

><p>Charles emerged from the shower relatively quickly, and was wrapped in little more than a towel, when he found himself in his current predicament.<p>

He had been reaching for the yellow-blue jump suit, that he had been ordered to wear, when the memories hit him like a physical blow. The trouble was his brilliant mind was gifted with a perfect memory recall. Not just images but _everything_ came back to him in perfect clarity, scents, emotions, sounds. The last time he had worn the outfit had been _that_ day on the beach. He took a hesitant step backwards. Eyes fixed on the jump-suit as though it were a venomous beast. He swallowed. "_Get a grip Charles!" _He commanded himself, sternly. God's it was just a piece of clothing. Yet it was also a vivid reminder of the events of that day. _Pain. Rage. Hatred. Fear. Death. Betrayal. _

He started, as warm hands slipped around his shoulders from behind. Relaxing slightly as he recognised the familiar tattooed numbers against Erik's arm. Teasing feather light kisses were stolen along his bare neck, moving down along his collar bone. _It's just a jump-suit Charles. _Erik murmurs laughter in his tantalising caress. "No its not." Charles pulls away, turning to regard the metal manipulator. "No?" Charles stepped back, as the jump-suit hovered towards him on its hanger, a smirk lighting the metal manipulator's eyes. Distaste written in every line of the telepath's features as he stumbled back against the bed. His eyes fixed on the macabre dancing item in front of him.

Erik grinned. "You know the 'kids' have taken to practising in them. Hank's even considering a redesign - probably something equally as colourful." Charles frowned, as the garish outfit finally dropped into his lap. He looked down at it. "The last time I wore it - I helped to commit murder." Erik's hands grasped his shoulders, "Yes, but we have come through that." He tilted his chin up, forcing those blue eyes to meet his own. "It is a reminder of the battle scars yes, but also of what we managed to achieve. It is a mark of our success - our unison." Charles finally sighs, and Erik releases him.

"_Of course the choice is yours." _He teases, as he steps back. Charles groaned. _Yes the choice was his - to be known for fear of a jump-suit…! _Burying his face into the pillow with a muffled curse. "10 minutes and counting…" Erik's voice floated in sly amusement from the doorway, easily dodging the pillow thrown at him. "Ow!" Charles started at the metal coin that cracked against his ankle in retaliation. "_…5 minutes._" Erik's voice echoed sweetly down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Azazel grinned as he regarded the familiar shaggy form, and the heavy scent of cigar smoke. "<em>Logan!<em>" He clapped the mutant firmly on the shoulder. "I've been looking for you - when you didn't show up for…" He breaks off, as with wide eyes his friend leaps back, regarding him with not a little suspicion, or trepidation.

"What the fuck are you?" Azazel regards the long claws - now covered in metal that have extended from the mutant's hands. "You got an upgrade…" He realises, looking at the wary expression in his friend's eyes. "You don't remember me…what's happened to you?" Logan frowns, "That's a good question." Azazel considers, "You know I could help you find out." He walks to the bar, and Jolk smiles serving up his usual. "You could help me? What do you want my soul?" Azazel snickers. "No - I doubt it would do much good." Logan frowns, "You're not mixed up with those kids are you?"

Azazel caught a flash of impression from Logan's mind. So he had met the erstwhile duo. He snickered again catching Logan's response. "Go fuck yourselves - that's a good one." Metal claws scraped the bar, _"Hey - be careful!" _Jolk demands, only to be ignored. "Are you reading my mind?" Azazel grins into his drink. "A little, you're projecting quite loudly. Those 'kids' you met just defeated Shaw. Though I don't suppose you remember him." Jolk leans forwards at this. "It's true then? Shaw is dead?" Azazel nods, "Yep - spread the word."

A brilliant smile breaks out on the barkeeps face. "Show me." Logan demands. Azazel reaches out, putting his hands on the others forehead - "It will hurt." He warns - sending the images slamming into Logan's mind. He falls back off the stool crashing to the floor. Sitting there dazed for a few long moments. Azazel simply gulps back his drink, and Jolk replaces it just as quickly. _"Who_ managed to _kill_ him?_" _Jolk asks the red mutant watching in amusement as Logan staggers to his feet. "A couple of kids." Logan mutters, then sarcastically to the red mutant. "_Thanks_ for the warning."

Jolk shakes his head, "Shaw was defeated by _kids_? They must be pretty powerful…" Azazel nods, "Remember the crisis last week with the Russians? We were there. Shaw, Emma, and the _kids_. We were all there…" His voice trails off in remembrance. "Erik pulled Shaw's submarine from the depths of the ocean, dropping it onto the beach, _and_ afterwards stopped over 50 missiles in mid flight._" _Jolk gasps, sitting down. "That's…impossible…incredible." Azazel nods. "Then to finish it off, the telepath - Charles wiped the minds of the entire American, and Russian fleet." Jolk shook his head, "There must have been what…a thousand…more on those vessels?"

Logan snorts, shaking his head. "I've seen it - in your head…and I can't believe it."

Jolk ignores him, "What happened to Shaw?" Azazel finishes his drink once more, as Jolk shoves another one in front of him. "On the house." The red mutant shakes his head in some wonder that it had actually worked, "Charles immobilised Shaw. Held his mind, enabling Erik to move in for the kill." Azazel finishes his drink once more. Jolk shakes his head. "I don't mean to doubt you Azazel…but they must be quite a pair…" Azazel nods, looking back to Logan, "Kids they may be, but their abilities are another level altogether." He shrugs, "I have a good feeling about them." Jolk leans forwards whispering almost conspiratorially. "Where is _she_?" Azazel grins, "Oh, Emma's keeping busy." Jolk swallows nervously.

Logan looks down at the dog tags in his hands, fingering the writing engrained into them. The only evidence of his past, a single name. "Wolverine." He looks at Azazel, "This telepath kid - he can wipe minds…can he recover memories?" The red devil mutant leaps down from his bar stool, "I should think so…he's the most disciplined telepath I know. More powerful than the White Queen." He pauses, looking back at him, "And trust me - she's not best pleased with you at the moment." Wolverine shrugs, he can't remember her, nor why she would dislike him. Still the red mutant appears to know him, and he has a feeling of remembered gruff admiration for the guy. Perhaps he could take him to the kid...

* * *

><p>"Oh my…" Charles voice trails off as he regards the room in wonder. The bunker, destroyed previously by Alex had been completely restored. But it was so much more than it had been. Now shimmering metal panels lined the brick walls. "Lead lined." Erik explained quietly from behind him, his lithe form casually leaning against the frame. "Thought it would help with the radiation absorption." Charles looks back at him, "You did this?" Erik manages a smug grin, "Well I had <em>some<em> help." He is struck by the sheer - neatness of the job, and the beauty…well he can't really tell where the panels meet or stick together…he runs his palm over the finished metal work in silent appreciation. "Erik this is wonderful…"

The heavy doors slide shut with an audible click, and he looks back sharply suddenly realising the metal manipulator is no where to be seen. _Erik? _He asks softly. _Stay out of my head. _Is the gentle warning. "Erik?" He repeats out loud. It takes him a long moment, in the silence before he realises the impossible. He looks upwards. A gasp escaping him, as he observes the metal manipulator sprawled across the ceiling. _"What are you doing?" _He begins to ask, only to rush forwards as Erik plumets to the ground...Slowing to hover barely a foot off the ground, before he casually steps down. Regarding Charles panic with righteous calm. "_I__ have been training." _He states casually. "Really?" Charles mumbles, too stunned to argue. His mind still conjuring up an image of Erik, sprawled in a bloody broken mass on the floor. _Yes, __practising__ Charles. _The words echo in his head.

_Oh…_Here was _teacher_ Erik, demonstrating a point. Bracing himself Charles half expects the metal manipulator to run at him. To force him to defend himself, and yet he does none of those things. Instead sitting down upon the floor, in what appears to be a meditative position. He waits till Charles mirrors his pose. "You push us all to train - beyond our comfort zones, and yet - conceal a very large part of your gift from us all." Ah, yes he was really quite angry. Charles was silent, uncertain what to say for once. "Does Raven know?" Erik asked quietly. Perceptively choosing the words which would bring most shame to the telepath. "I believe she has some inclination…however I have never actively encouraged or spoken to her of it…" He trails off uncomfortably.

"Good." Erik states intently, "Don't lie to me about anything of this nature." Charles swallows at being the direct subject of the intense raw fury in Erik's gaze. "This nature?" He finds his voice, "What was I to say Erik? Besides I…" He considers, "I…it has become natural to suppress it." Erik's fingers brush his face. "But it should not be suppressed Charles,_ nothing_ about you should be…"

Charles closes his eyes, "You can't know -" He begins, only for Erik's weight to suddenly press against him. Pushing him down, chest against chest. His wrists pinned expertly against the ground. "Can't know _what_ Charles?" He demands fiercely, "_Tell me how _I _can't know_ that as a young child, you were believed to be possessed by your parents. How they lined up priest after priest to exorcise their young boy whose eyes they could never fully meet?" Observing surprise, sorrow, and fury warring in the telepath's eyes. "When _he_ came offering a miracle solution, how your parents all but wrapped you up as a gift?" He paused, "How you were tortured in an attempt to control you, to control your gift…the things they did to you…tell me how they were any different from Shaw?"

"Stop it." Charles demands softly, but Erik forces him to listen, holding his gaze. Allowing him no where to run. "How this _human _tortured and abused an innocent child. Sought to break you, to _mould_ you into a weapon. How bravely you fought him, how you mastered your gifts. How as he died, you felt only emptiness…no joyous revelation." Erik's words became quieter "And as he lay dying how his son ran to kneel by his side stricken with grief."

"_Stop_." Charles whispers. For a long moment they simply regard one another, the telepath's pain virtually present in every atom of the room. His pain, rage, and guilt. Guilt at having robbed a child of a father, no matter how evil the man may have been. The love pouring from the child…had shown that ironically, unlike Charles's family, the man had at least been a good parent. A loving parent. His son's echoing rage, blasting at the telepath _This is your fault Charles! _He relives the moment again. _"No Charles it was not. None of it was your fault." _Erik whispers in return. "So you killed someone in your escape. You were a _child_ Charles. A child. They were the monsters."

"_Really?" _He responds angrily, "I deliberately attacked another being - and it only led to more pain." He rises up on his elbows, regarding Erik. "I did not realise you had seen all that…" The metal kinetic sighs, "Charles…we have touched souls - how much closer can you be to someone than that?" He regards the younger man, a glare entering his eyes, "You ought to know if your step-father were alive, I would have killed him by now." Charles starts, before glaring at him in turn. "Erik, that would have solve nothing." He rocks back on his heels, drawing Charles with him, a smirk crossing his face. "No? I would feel a lot better."

He grins at the telepath's scowl. "I hope you are ready." Charles eyes narrow warily. "For what?" Erik smirks, "Your training." _You don't think I am letting you off so lightly? _He notes suddenly lunging forwards. Charles watches him for a moment, caught as Erik's motions, his aura sudden appear to close down. A dangerous chill sweeping around him. Charles barely manages to deflect his rush, though it is to his surprise that he does manage to do so at all. Blocking the other's intense movements, almost instinctively. He steps back "Wait - what are you doing?" Erik's reply has a note of surprise. "I did not know you had any combat training." Charles shakes his head - "I don't…"

"Then how did you just manage to block me?" Erik demands, "Are you in my head again?" Charles shakes his head, "No!" He hesitates, "At least I don't think so…" Erik sighs, "Charles - you can't rely on your gifts all the time. There will be times they won't work - or you'll be blocked. Take Shaw's helmet for instance." He continues. "What if you come across another telepath like Emma? You need to learn to defend yourself." Charles snorts. "Defend myself - against what - you?" Erik nods, "Yes - in some ways against me most of all." He finishes moving forwards again. He speeds up his moves this time, and is again surprised to find the telepath countering his motions. Similar surprise reflected in the blue eyes as they break apart once more.

"You know…" Charles begins, "You know…" He pauses worrying at his lower lip. "Maybe you gave me a compressed version of your combat training already…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think - I know this diverges completely from X men time lines...<strong>

**Disclaimer - all characters belong to Marvel and associates, other than Jolk whom I just made up...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay - long week, and I also got trapped by Charles into writing another story...**

**Here comes Wolverine... thanks to everyone again for their wonderful reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8 - Wolf's Den<br>**

Huh.

Logan regarded the castle like building in front of him. This was the telepath's home? Nice. Just what he would order if he had such a gift... he had to admit the pair at least had some style.

Azazel had offered to drop him off at the door, but Logan had insisted the nearest town would be fine. It would give him a chance to get his own bearings on the place, its location, weaknesses and potential defences. He had a vague understanding that in his missing past he must have been involved in strategy, battles - combat. It made sense with his lethal 'upgrade', and the metal running through his frame. However, at the time he had not understood the red mutants knowing smirk - not untill he had covered over 15 miles just to reach the mere outskirts of the Westchester mansion grounds. The place was in the middle of nowhere.

Cut off from everything for miles around. He was certain the telepath would be able to sense the approach of any intruders before they could get too close. Well - except for himself. Azazel had informed him that there was something about his brain chemistry that made Logan's mind extremely difficult to detect - and see into. The red mutant explained that he possessed only minor telepathic abilities, and whilst he could push some thoughts at Logan, and pick up loud ones that he projected, he could not reach past his natural immunity to pick out his hidden memories. In point of fact Azazel had noted that he doubted even the White Queen could do so - and that's probably something that had kept him out of her radar for so long. At Logan's silent question Azazel had simply shrugged, "She believes you are responsible for her sister's death."

Logan had felt a sliver of aprehension at this. Not leastways because Azazel's words had stirred a feeling of guilt within him, as though holding a measure of truth. He could almost picture a woman's face before it faded away once more. The red devil had regarded him intently. "Does it not concern you that she could be right? That there are some things in your past that it would be best to forget?" Logan had simply shrugged, stopping only when with a curious intensity Azazel's hand had gripped his shoulder. "Now - you could be anyone, start anew...why wouldn't you take the chance?" Logan had laughed then. "Whatever I did or have done means little to me. I am sure I had good reasons for the actions I have taken, and if not - well I don't think I am one for regrets. Our past is what makes us who we are, and I won't run from that."

Logan is startled from his thoughts by a high pitched echoing scream, and is running towards that sound before he realises it. Bursting through the covering tree line, towards the open grass lawns. A fierce battle to the death between two flying mutants taking place overhead head. The sharp burst of laughter however makes the ridiculousness of the situation sink into his mind. They were playing. Sharpening his gaze he realised they were children. Yes. Children. He gaped for a long moment. Children with wings, and the ability to emit sonic waves, enabling them to fly. Ridiculous.

He winced, placing his hands to his ears as the sonic waves reached a higher pitch. Tearing himself from the scene, to slink against the stone walls of the house before he could be seen. This was more like a school, than a training facility. These kids were even younger than the pair that had sought to recruit him in the bar. Were they running a kindergarden here?

Hearing approaching voices, he slipped into the nearest room, hiding behind the open door where he got a good view of a blond haired youth, and a blue - furred - beast? _What? _His mind searched for some explanation before settling on _Yeah its wierd - so what?_ Azazel still topped the wierdness definition.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Hank - <em>Erik - <em>is getting really possessive round the professor - " Alex was saying to the young scientist as they walked down the long corridor, stopping near the open door of the library. A confused look entered Hank's features, as he sniffed the air for a long moment. Alex caught his shoulders - "Are you even listening to me?" He demanded, before seeming to register what he was doing. He drew back. "Hank -what?"

The blue mutant held up his hand, moving beyond the open door, scanning the empty room. "Do you smell something- " He broke off as Alex peered over his shoulder. "Hank - there's no one here. Probably the prof messing with your mind." Ire showed on the young scientist's face. "He would do no such thing." He declared indignantly. Alex laughed. "He could though - and you wouldn't even realise it." Hank huffed, "Alex - the professor has too high a sense of morality to do such a thing - something you should be glad of." The blond youth shrugged as they began to move down the corridor once more. "Oh I am glad of it - believe me."

With a slow sigh, Logan retracts his claws, waiting till the voices have faded to a respectable distance, before slipping out into the empty passageway.

* * *

><p>"Had enough yet?" Erik asks from where he sits, a groaning Charles pinned neatly beneath him. "I don't think I can move." He moans, and Erik relents extending a hand to draw him to his feet. "I think you'll manage somehow." Laughing at the beautiful scowl creasing the telepath's features, and muffled curse. "Damn you."<p>

Slowly Erik guides him through some simple warm down exercises relishing the contact between them. He could sense in the other's disquiet that he was puzzling something over. _What is it? _He asks, and it is a moment before the telepath responds, as though considering how to answer. _I don't understand...if I have your knowledge of how to fight - know everything you do - how did you manage to beat me so easily? _Erik curls his hands round the other's shoulders, around the back of his neck tilting his head up. _Perhaps the same way you still beat me in chess. _Confusion radiates within the sky-blue eyes as he captures his lips in a possessive kiss. Smirking at the gasp he manages to draw forth. _Because - your mind knows what to do - but it's another thing to physically do it - your body is trying to do things it simply hasn't trained for. Do you think you could watch an athlete run, and then hope to match his speed? Certain moves require more than knowledge to conduct. And - your knowledge is of me - my body - I have a longer reach than you, so you are trying to move to my proportions...and failing... _

Charles drew back regarding him quietly, _So this knowledge I have of how to fight is useless...__Worse than useless - its an impediment... _Erik grips his chin, "No, and yes." He paused, "Against me - as you are now it is - but if you practise, build up your strength and learn to fit this knowledge to your frame it could work for you." Seeing the fervour in Erik's eyes, Charles sighed. "That's impossible..." _Not if you focus Charles. __You can do it. _"Besides - I'm not giving you a choice." Leaning over him intently. For a long moment there is silence, before they both start at the unexpected intrusion.

_"Nice place you've got here."_

* * *

><p>Charles descended into the kitchen area to find Erik arms folded tightly against his chest as he leant against the kitchen counter. Glaring at Logan who seemed unaffected by the way the metal kitchen implements were vibrating dangerously around them.<p>

_Erik. _Charles chided as stepping forwards - only to suddenly be restrained by the metal elements of his clothing. _No closer Charles - he's dangerous. _The telepath felt frozen, and wondered briefly if this is what people felt like when he held their minds - he didn't like the sensation. _Erik let me go. _Their gaze's locked in heated silent arguement.

Logan coughed, "So you took up my suggestion then?" Both men blinked, taking a moment to recall his words, and when they did a red flush crept over the telepath's features as he looked away. Erik smirked, stepping in front of the smaller man, catching his wrist in a firm grip. "I'll take that as a yes." Logan rumbles, "You don't need to have a lover's tiff over me." _  
><em>

"We were not-" The telepath - Charles begins, only to be cut off by Erik. "What do you want? Why have you invaded our home?" _Invaded huh. _Well perhaps he wasn't the only one with a military history. He didn't miss his protective stance, could _feel_ the aggression pouring from him. If the way that he had been forcefully pinned against the training room walls was anything to go by this one had a remarkable strength within him. "I heard you succeeded in your mission." He drawled, watching as both men started at this.

Neither spoke, but they were clearly conducting a silent conversation. He found it interesting the way they reacted. Noting the way Erik's fingers tightened on the telepath's wrist, and how Charles's fierce blue eyes seemed to shift colour to a vivid silvered turquoise in anger. Quite suddenly it wasn't just the metal elements of the room that were shifting...

"How did you find us?" Erik demanded sharply, without looking away from Charles. This pair were more than they seemed Logan was slowly realising, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Whilst this telepath seemed the one to be least wary of - he was soon to revise his opinion. "You know I can't get a clear fix on you - on your mind." Charles spoke in the silence, turning to face him. Logan started. The telepath was now crouched before him, and Erik stood where he had been moments before as though frozen. Logan realised he himself had lost a good few moments, allowing a glare to show in his gaze. "What did you just do?" He growled, letting his claws extend in a menacing gesture. Only to be slammed back against the wall once more - held by the metal manipulator's power, "Don't do that again." Came the fierce command, and Logan realised it was not directed at himself.

Charles's attention however was fixed on his claws. "Oh - my - " He began, reaching to examine the metal blades. "Charles!" Erik growls in exasperation. "Erik I don't think he is here to harm us. Besides - he could have attacked the children at any time, and didn't." Something seemed to register in the metal manipulator's eyes at this. "He was going to attack you." Logan snarled softly, as the telepath grasped his hand. Startled in silence by the gentle, "Oh be quiet." Before finding himself able to move, just the faintest remaining warning pressure on his skeleton. He has to admire the metal manipulator's persistant guard. He wonders what he has gone through to make him so...

"Remarkable." Logan swallowed, finding a rare feeling rising within at the absolute wonder shining through in the telepath's eyes. "Are these - natural?" Logan shrugs. "I don't know - I can't remember." He shakes his head as a flash of sharp blinding pain almost knocks him from his feet. A memory. A fragment of a memory. He was being held down. Wires. Sharp wires...they were...what were they doing to him? A worried look is in Charles's eyes as he leans over him. "You mind - is remarkably protected Logan...but I think I can help you...if that's what you want?" Erik's shadow falls over them, "First tell me how you found our location." There is a flash of familiar red smoke behind them, and Logan grins. "I think he's here." Erik scowls at Azazel. "You told him our location?" The red devil shrugs. "I have known Logan a long time. He needed help." Logan watches as the metal manipulator takes the red mutant's arm. "I think we need a little talk about security." There is a menacing note in his voice, though Logan vaguely wonders what Erik has to threaten or control the red mutant with. The younger man beside him sighs, "Security...always security..." Before helping him to his feet. "It's best to go into the study - the students will be arriving shortly."

As they move out of the door, Logan recognises the blue furred mutant who is walking towards them. "Professor-" He begins before breaking off to stare at Logan. His confusion lasts for only a moment before his beast like nature registers Logan as a threat. A low challenging growl rising from his throat. Logan flexes his claws - but almost instantly the young _professor - _is standing between them. "Hank - stop that. This is Logan - a guest." The growl stops almost instantly. "Professor - are you-" Whatever else he would say goes unsaid - on a vocal level, before he is moving away, a ridiculously submissive stance in his large frame. Logan grips the telepath's arm, "You're the professor?" A smile shows in the other's ridiculously young frame. "Yes...that surprises you?" He shrugs in response, following at his side as they enter the smaller room, "You just seem so young..."

* * *

><p>It is not long afterwards that Erik bursts into the study room, rare panic flaring in his green eyes. <em>He felt claws pressing against his chest - not his own - but Charles's...<em>

The telepath is pinned forcefully against the wall, Logan's hands curled into fists, pressed tightly against his chest. Metal claws extending to draw blood. "I should kill you!" He snarls fiercely. Erik is held frozen unable to move by Charles's sharp desperate command of _Wait - Erik..._

Yet nothing can stop the metal manipulator at the _smell _at the _sight_ of the iron rich blood slowly dripping onto the floor. He snaps out his magnetic mental shield - knocking the telepath out of his head. Erik's next action is to send the metal infused mutant flying - to crash against the opposite wall of the room - holding him pinned there. He catches Charles as he collapses easing him to his knees, casting a fierce intense glare towards Logan as he does so sending his metal claws in directions they were not meant to go. Sweat beads down his brow...

"No Erik...you should have let him finish!" Astonished, Erik observes the horror in Charles's stricken features that does nothing to ease his own panic. "I did this - its my fault!" Erik wraps his arms around him, easing the flow of blood, "What did you see?" He asks quietly, giving his permission this time to enter his mind.

He sees the man at the cause of Logan's heartache. The cause of his memory losses. Colonel William Stryker. A man more dangerously manipulative than even Shaw had been. A man from Charles's past - _the son - _of the man he had killed as a child...

Blank horror is in the telepath's eyes. "His son...yes..." He chokes off. "God's Erik - this is my fault. Everything is my fault...Stryker…started an entire anti-mutant campaign through a fear and hatred that I instilled in him - when I killed his father…"

Erik feels something inside him snap, and strikes the telepath hard. "Charles - _Charles!_" He commands his attention. "You were a child - _a child - _You had little control of your powers - and every living thing has the right to defend itself!" His blazing green eyes hold shattering blue ones, feeling as though they are struggling against a surging tide, struggling to stay afloat. _This is my fault Erik. I created this…_

He is struck again and again - "No - no you - you _idiot_!" Erik yells, "This is not your fault - this is their fear - their actions - not ours - _not yours_!" He pauses briefly, "Stryker witnessed everything, and still chose to become as his father…"

Logan slowly absorbing the shocking memories of his own, and the telepath's realises that Erik is right. That both of the men in front of him are still just kids in comparison to his own history.

Both of them have suffered at the hands of men like Stryker...and yet...impossibly they are running a school..._helping..._their kind... "All it would take is for him to gain a hold of you little telepath…and we are all lost." He frowns, before snorting at his own foolishness. His decision he knew had already been made. "I don't know what it is about you kid - that capture hearts." His low rumble fills the room. "Erik is right - it wasn't your fault...and God help us all - I can't kill you - even if _he _would let me anywhere near." He finds the pressure relenting against him, observes the astonishment in the blue eyes. "But I - " He lands on his feet, stopping a short distance away, still feeling the warning pressure on his spine. "Listen kid - both of you. What you are doing here is great- after everything you have both gone through. Azazel was right...there is something..._good_...going on here." He snorts. "That should tell you who are the better men." He allows some of his anger to show, anger for what they have both had to go through. "They have created their own fate. You are not responsible for the actions of these men. If Stryker's father had lived - had succeeded in his plans...I have no doubt as to what all our fates would be."

There was a long silence broken by Erik's sharp annoyed glare. "I am not a kid." Logan snorts laughter bubbling up in his spine. "Yes you are. I have lived through more wars and battlegrounds than I can care to think about. I have seen the mourning Queen Victoria, helped to fight for her empire..." The pressure on his spine eases completely, and there is an amusing slackjawed expression on the metal manipulator's face. He looks to the telepath for clear confirmation. And swallows. "Listen..." Logan frowns quietly drawing his gaze. "I was there fighting at the Somme...I was actually shot...I know what went on, and we fought to stop it. There was never enough of us." Erik swallows, open pain in his features. "Nobody should ever have gone through that...what they did was inexcusable. Monstrous. I am sorry your childhood was such." After a long moment Erik speaks, "I suppose I should thank you." Logan shrugs rocking back on his heels. "I doubt it matters after so long. Its just enough to know that at least one life was worth saving." So saying he turned on his heel, leaving them in each other's arms. The telepath's low voice murmuring gentle assurances to the other.

* * *

><p>Logan, stills the sandwich halfway to his mouth as he observes them watching. He shrugs. He is used to people staring at him, and these are only kids. He is not however used to those aware of his abilities, or those with abilities of their own to share. Well - not since Gambit. A wry smile crosses his lips. He would have to find that kid soon. He owed him more than one.<p>

The long silence is broken by the one he had seen flying earlier - the one with crystaline clear wings - like a dragonflies. "How do you know Azazel?" She asked softly. He considers her question for a moment, before taking a swig of water from the glass. _Didn't these guys have any alcohol in the house? _He sighed. _I bet they do...a secret stash away from the other kids. _He grinned at this realisation. _He would just have to find it..._ He forces a smile on his lips, which he is sure must look almost like a snarl, but it doesn't seem to put any of them off. "Me and the red guy - go way back." He admits thinking that will be the end of it.

He stills however as they all seem to gather a little closer. _"How way back?" _Asks the pretty blond female, her eyes startle him as they flash yellow for a long moment. "_What?_" He gapes, and she grins at him. He lunges backwards with a startled yelp as she changes shape. "How...?" He leans back against the kitchen worktop as she turns into an almost mirror image of himself. "Raven!" The winged girl admonishes. A grudging smile escapes him, "That's a pretty handy trick..." He settles back down, as the freckled boy laughs. "You want to see what I can do?" He is already raising his voice before Logan can answer - and his water spills out onto the table as his glass shatters. For a moment he simply stares at the mess. The other kids sigh, "Sean!" He only leans forwards moping the mess up. "Sorry guys."

The winged girl hisses, as he places another glass in front of him. "Ignore them - they are showing off - please go on." Raven shifts into the winged girl, _"I am Angel...and I am being a-" _She cuts off abruptly her face flushing, and Logan realises she has just been told off - as have the rest of the children. Handy being a telepath he realises with a grin. They quieten down. "Sorrryy..." The blond haired youth arrives, extending a hand. "Hi I'm Alex." He glowers at the others, "The professor says to behave - and treat our guest politely." Raven pouts, "We were...we just were showing our powers..." Sean blinks at this, "Hey - Logan - what can you do?" With a sigh, he sets his half eaten sandwich down. _What was he today a kid magnet? _Extending his claws - "Cooollll" Sean gasps, and even Alex looks impressed, moving to sit beside him. "Wow..."

There is a low rumble from the doorway, and Logan does not need to look up to know that the blue beast - Hank - has arrived. "Hey Hank!" Raven calls warmly, drawing him to sit beside her. "You know - I've just treated the professor for some quite deep scratches." He states conversationally. Immediately a tense quiet falls. The kids all shift back warily. "You attacked the professor?" Alex states in a low voice, something red seeming to appear around him - until a firm hand grips his shoulder. "A misunderstanding of sorts." The gentle voice is quiet, and yet there is a strength behind it that dispels the tension in the room, leaving a peacefulness in its wake.

The young telepath is met with warm welcoming smiles, and Raven stands up to embrace him, "Charles - we were talking to Logan...he has the most awesome ability!" She rambles. He smiles at her, "Hank - you might be more interested in Logan's other ability...its really quite remarkable..." Raven however does not fail to notice the wince as he steps back. _"Charles?" _She demands, _"Its nothing really-" _He begins, only for Erik's arms to glide around his waist. "Your brother is taking a rest this evening." Logan blinks, his eyes flicking from the shapeshifter back to the telepath. _Brother...that was interesting..._ "Really Erik-" Charles begins only to be cut off, and whatever is said mentally silences him. "Alex and Sean...its your turn to cook this evening. Consider it a life lesson..." There was a cruel smirk in the metal manipulators eyes. But no one protested his proclamation. "Please don't destroy the kitchen-" Charles begins, only to be yanked out of the room. "What did I tell you?" Alex demands of Hank. "Possessive - definately-"

Hank nods absently however turning his attention back to Logan. "What ability is the professor talking about?" Logan hesitates for a moment, before drawing one of his extended claws across his own wrist, cutting deep before any can stop him. "What are you doing-" Raven gasps half turning to grab a towel to stem the bleeding when she stops. They all stop and stare as the wound heals, and in mere moments has vanished altogether. "Awesome." Alex swallows. Looking at Hank whose eyes have gone wide, considering the possibilities. "What - have you fully tested the applications of this?" Logan rolls his eyes. "If you mean practically - I have been stabbed, shot - in the head...and survived." The blue mutant swallowed in excitement - "Would you allow me I mean-" Raven smacks him on the side of the head. "He would like a sample of your blood." Logan blinks, as Hank finds his voice again. "The applications are - endless. I mean you could...Raven's DNA has showed a rate of reduced aging...but this...this...its like your cells spontaneously renew themselves following damage...the possibilities...are..." He stops, and it is then that Logan becomes aware of the scientists remarkable intelligence. "Just how old are you?" Something not even Stryker had thought to ask when he recruited them.

Logan grins. "There's nothing slow about your brain is there?" Watching as the other turns a deep shade of blue, in what probably passes for embarrasement. He marvels silently, wondering at how at ease he has become in their open easygoing company in such a short time. These kids were something else...this place was something else...he could grow to like it here...

"I don't really know." He responds in the silence. "We didn't really count the days...my first recollection of a large city is of London, in the time of the mourning Queen...but it was in the earlier days...we had gone to visit the great exhibition..." There is blankness in their faces, until Hank's face breaks into an awed smile. "Queen Victoria...you lived then...saw the first great exhibition put together by Prince Albert..." There are a thousand questions on his lips, and Logan finds himself, a reluctant speaker at the best of times drawing out the details answering their inquisitive questions. He finds he is enjoying himself, absorbed in his tale, and that he is enjoying the ease of being himself with these people. Different from Stryker's team somehow...here there was no expectation from him...

It is some time later, when he has exhausted their questions, and thinks that he may be getting a sore throat when Erik drops by, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded in a seemingly relaxed posture. Logan realised he had no idea when the metal manipulator had arrived...he knew how to sneak around... "Oh good - I see you have everything in hand for tea." He proclaims into the silence. The kids jolt into action. Logan rises to his feet - but Erik is gone again. "Oh man..." Sean gasps looking for help - they surprisingly turn to Logan. Who moves towards the door swiftly. "Don't look to me kid - not unless you want raw meat for your lunch..."

There is a stunned silence and Logan swiftly retreats out the door, a mischieveous smile on his features as he hears their frantic whispers, "Raw meat do you think...?" Hank's quiet, "I think he is pulling your legs." Alex and Sean regard him as one. "Cooking - its a bit like science don't you think..." Sean begins, and Alex nods, "Yeah - you have to follow a method - a set of instructions..." Hank claps their shoulders, "Well - you should be fine then shouldn't you..." Following after their newest mutant to try and convince him to give a blood sample. "Logan - wait - " Raven smirks, "Good luck with that..." She turns back to the boys, as Angel gives Sean's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "You'll be fine - just don't try to blow anything up ok?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a couple more parts to go for this...<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Second chapter to be posted in one day - just to be certain you haven't missed a section...  
><strong>

**Part 9 - Betrayal**

* * *

><p>Erik watches the young telepath fall asleep, exhausted from the day's activities. The metal manipulator had put him through his paces in the newly restored training room, and the mental exchange with Logan had drained him further, that and the realisation of exactly who Stryker was.<p>

Beneath the surface Erik expertly clamped down his churning rage as he stroked Charles's hair. Hank had treated his injuries from Logan's claws, and Erik was still uncertain what to think about the man. Part of him wanted to tear him apart for what he had done to the telepath. The other part - had been effectively disarmed by the elder man's truth - the fact he had tried to help stop what had happened to Erik's people. And a large part - a large part admitted that the other mutant would be extremely useful in taking down Stryker, with all that he knew.

He returned from berating the kids, wondering how they were taking to his command to cook tea, he could almost feel their panic from here. He grinned. His thoughts moving to contemplate the unique metal element within Logan. Adamantium. Rare. Extremely strong, and with some other unique properties. Logan had agreed to the treatment - but it had been through Stryker's manipulation that he had done so. Stryker...who could have given Shaw a run for his money. He vaguely latched on to the metal's signature, and wondered where Logan was heading. He stilled in realisation. Exactly what he would have done - 3 months previously.

He looked back at Charles, beginning to stir from wherever his mind had been traveling in rest. He would protect this man with his dying breath. In mere moments it was done. "I'm sorry Charles." He murmured quietly, pressing a possessive kiss against the telepath's brow, before sweeping out the door. The lock snicking sharply into place.

* * *

><p>Logan. Wolverine. Logan. He looked down in idle debate with himself. He rather liked the moniker on his neck tags. Wolverine. It had a certain ring about it, especially since he was to going on a mission of revenge. Raven had pounced on it - pronouncing herself to be Mystique...and reeling off a whole list of names for the others. Quite catchy he had to admit. He shook his head, growling softly. What was he doing? Becoming soft that's what. What did it matter? It was just a name. He wasn't a superhero for God's sake. Those kids were making him soft. He had only been in their company for a few hours - what would he be like if he stayed? He shrugged. It was good he was leaving. Better for him. Better for them. Sooner or later his animal nature would slip free, and one of them would get hurt.<p>

He is surprised to find Erik waiting for him, silent understanding in his eyes. "Absolutely not." A grin creases the perfectly masculine face. "You think you can stop me?" No. He couldn't. He scowled, watching as all emotion fades from the other's face. "I will do what I must. I have killed before, and will again to keep them safe." At this something in Logan settles. "Besides you could use some help." Erik continues. Logan sighs. "What about your fiancé?" A sly grin slakes its way across the metal manipulators features, "Lets just say he's a little tied up at the moment." Wolverine coughs, dropping his cigar to the ground. "All right…I called Azazel."

* * *

><p>The next thing that Erik sees is Emma's treacherous face smiling up at him. "Hello Erik." She grins, and her smile is vicious. "Oh but you just had to come knocking on our door." She leans over him. "Shaw may have killed your mother, but I <em>loved<em> him. You are going to pay for what you did." She pauses, "You and your little telepath friend." Erik feels desperate rage surge through him, attempting to get to his feet - only to stop as she sends a sensation of sharp stabbing knives tearing through his skull. He gasps, falling to his knees, as her mental voice laughs at him.

Logan growls, regarding her in disbelief. "You would betray your own kind?" A cold look fills his eyes. "After everything your sister did to save you - you work with her killer?" The telepath snarls, slapping him across the face. "My sister is dead because of _you_ Logan. Her love for you made her weak! Trapping her into working for Stryker!" Logan looks to Azazel who shrugs sheepishly. _"I am sorry my friend." _He responds quietly. Attempting to delve Logan's thoughts Emma draws a blank, surprise fills her features. "I can't read you." She frowns. "No. Why don't you figure it out?" _You attack me, and my mind blocks you out you dumb bitch! _He projected at her, and she recoiled as though slapped. Her eyes wide. _  
><em>

In walks a very familiar figure. Stryker. A snarl escapes him. The 6 guards restraining him drag him to the ground. "Oh Logan..." Comes the Colonel's voice, and how _dare_ he feign sorrow. "Such a tragic character..." He speaks to someone over his shoulder...a woman from the scent. Someone he did not recognise as Emma's voice sends shivers down his spine.

"Oh I just had the best idea for our missing telepath friend…" Stryker's voice harshly sounding over her own, "But I need him to deal with Logan…" Emma's soft voice so innocent sounding. "You don't need Erik to do that - _trust me_ - the telepath will control him easily enough once you've converted him." A low laugh escapes her, "It will be such sweet symmetry to force him to kill his beloved Erik - don't you think?" Logan senses Stryker's uncertainty twist into something else. He was agreeing with her. He stifled the howl rising in his throat. This woman sounded like she belonged right at Shaw's side. At his side - six feet under. He was going to enjoy killing her. His last vision is of her kneeling beside the sprawled metal manipulator, her fingers resting like a caress on his face.

When he opens his eyes again he hears a voice that makes him go cold, and warm on the inside…

"Hello brother…"

* * *

><p>Charles jerks awake, to the piercing sound of Erik's scream, slicing through his skull…before it is abruptly silenced. "ERIK!" He cries out, attempting to get up - only to find himself bound. Wrapped in metal bindings, and unable to move. Fear slices through him… and sharp pain slices through his sore chest. It pales in comparison to his need to reach the metal manipulator.<p>

He realises as she appears at his side he must have called her. Raven. "Charles - " She begins, before swallowing. _"Oh Gods'' _And loudly in her mind _Oh Gods Oh Gods Oh Gods, not a sight I ever wanted to see. _She calls back to the open window, where Hank is about to enter. "You might want to wait-" Charles grips her wrist. "Raven - its Erik - he's gone with Logan. They've been captured." He pauses, loosing a deep shuddering breath as her arms slide round him. "Don't worry Charles." She murmurs, "We'll get you out of here - and go kick the idiots butt." She turned back to Hank yelling instructions. _  
><em>

Some time later Charles faced the small group, finding himself quite outnumbered. "We are a family professor." This from Sean and Alex… "You need our help." Raven's cocky arm round his shoulder. "Yeah - what are you going to do if you get tied up again?" He swats her arm from round his shoulders. "No - absolutely - not - " He begins, before hesitating. It is Hank who steps forwards. "We made it through the last mission - working together. Erik is in this mess because he failed to learn that. We are stronger as a team." He paused. "You taught us that." Charles frowns. "At…at the slightest hint of defeat or failure, you will return here at fastest speed." He states resolutely. Only to be enfolded in a rush of arms and limbs. _Is that understood? _He projects struggling for breath, and not slightly overwhelmed by their jubilant devotion. "We'll get him back." Alex promises. "Yeah." Sean notes, "He's a bad ass - but he's our bad ass right?"

Coughing slightly at this, Charles nods, before opening his mind, and reaching for one mutant in particular. "_AZAZEL!" _He yells, and all the distance in the world cannot separate them. Not from Charles fully focused. Alarm radiates from the red mutant, who appears beside them all. His features are starkly pale…giving him an almost pinkish colour. After a few moments, staring at the telepath, he shivers, and Charles's anger fades. "Emma - _she_ did this to you." Freed of the compulsion the red mutant, regards them all, his tail swishing in taut agitation. "She goes too far for her revenge…I have known her many long years...but she has set me against a promise of aid to one I owe too deeply…" He frowns, before looking to Charles, a little sadly, "We may already be too late." A dark expression crosses the telepath's face. "No. We will be just in time."

* * *

><p>Erik fights the stabbing needles in his mind…knowing he is already fading. He has two choices, continue to block her out and fade so deep into his own mind that he has no hope of returning, or…allow her in. In reality it is of little choice. Distantly he hears them. "Emma - enough…you go too far…" Her laugh, "No Colonel - I have simply made him more pliable…your son should be able to complete the rest." Erik has a vague impression of green, of a young child in a wheel chair…before his mind erupts in agony…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Charles…" Emma greets pleasantly, moving down the steps of the building. "Ah you've brought some new recruits for our cause. Lovely." Charles realising their cover is blown is about to speak when…Azazel does it for him. Genuine regret flares for a moment on the woman's face before it vanishes.<p>

Azazel crumples to the ground - stabbed by his own blade - as Erik appears. The kids gasp. "Hello dear." Emma smiles, wrapping an arm round his shoulders. He is wearing a metal helmet, very similar to the one of Shaw's. Emma smiles pleasantly at Charles. "Yes, did you think there was only one?" A soft laugh emerging from her lips. "Though even I have to say that job you did on Moira was very thought out indeed…what a lovely realistic scene...oh it made me almost want to weep...I just had to copy, and transpose…" So saying she looks at Erik wickedly. "What have you done to him?" Charles demands. She laughs… "Oh Charles dearest - if I told you, it would take all the fun away…" Charles realises that Erik, trapped behind the helmet cannot hear any of their words.

Fear, courses through Charles. More deeply than any he has ever felt before. As metal begins to fly towards them. Light at first, catching them by surprise. The kids are simply knocked backwards - unharmed. Emma laughs. "Oh come dears - at least attempt to defend yourselves…"

Charles starts at the voice which speaks in his mind. _Rookie - pull yourself together. _Strong, and gruff - Logan. _Yeah - who else do you know with my attitude? _Relief crashes through him, but is short lived. _Listen, I knew I should have killed you earlier - but if you get the chance - pulling that helmet off him is only half the task, he's been - _

Logan's words were cut off, as Erik's hands close around his throat. His eyes burning with utter fury. _Oh Erik… _Charles manages to shove him away. Feeling every part of him groan in agony, aching from their physical bout earlier in the day. Then Logan...

He could barely keep Emma out, and fight Erik...he doubted he could last five minutes in his current state. And Erik was still moving - coming towards him with that deadly expression in his face... the children being pinned back by his power. Charles was alone in this. Alone - and close to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Abruptly Logan was cut off from Charles, and he realised grimly that the telepath would have to make a choice soon enough. Stryker wasn't giving him any other option. He was surprised however when a firm voice cut through the noise. Female. The woman who was behind Stryker earlier. "Open the doors." She commanded firmly. "Agent MacTaggart…" voices more quiet he couldn't distinguish words. "I'll have you know project X is to be prepared -"<p>

He could make out the false bravado in her voice. Seconds later she was in the room warily regarding him. Her words and tone saying one thing - yet her hands - her hands were speaking another language…_sign language_. A language he knew well, highly useful for conversing in the midst of enemy territory. It appeared he had an ally. Finally her vocal mutant hating rant came to an end, and she left.

Five minutes after that, Logan had broken out of the cell. Part of him hoping that he would run into Victor again. Part of him hoping that he wouldn't. His brother had made his own stance clear enough. After so many years working together - even after all that had occured Logan wasn't looking forward to killing him.

* * *

><p>All Charles could see, could envision was Erik. Erik's lifeless features, his blood draining on to the ground of the mansion grounds. Killed by Moira. Over and over again. Images mercilessly brought force by Emma, in a well timed mental attack. <em>My you were quite upset…<em>She notes callously.

_"No…" _Charles gasps, as Hank leans over him. Alex launches a fierce attack, coinciding with Angel, and Sean. They had practised well together. Erik having only one focus - Charles was caught off guard. Sent slamming backwards, in a crumpled heap against the ground. Charles struggling between semi-consciousness sends them back - _Take Erik…_He commands fiercely, projecting a strong unarguable compulsion into it - but they are knocked back as Erik's eyes snap open.

Logan comes charging through the doors - Moira at his side. Logan runs to the telepath's side, knocking Moira down in an unexpected move. "Get away - I can't - " Logan snarls at Charles. Hank seeing his approach - rises with a snarl in his throat - lunging at him. But despite his strength Logan easily swats him aside - completely held by the metal manipulator's power. _No No No... _He screams in his own mind as his claws puncture the telepath's chest. _Looks like you got your wish... _Charles laughs ruefully in his head, biting back a pained gasp. "No Charles - this-" Logan desperately fights his own body feeling his fist come up to strike the telepath hard across the jaw. _No No No..._

"Emma stop!"_  
><em>

Suddenly freed of the compulsion he lunges backwards - as far as he can before he is held immobile once more. _Not sure that's going to help much. _Charles gasps in his mind. _Shut up idiot...keep still - _Logan demands, still uncertain how he can reach out to the telepath - perhaps something to do with the depth of their mental exchange - or a lingering effect that would wear off in time..._Something like that..._comes the silent agreement. Logan rolls his eyes. _  
><em>

"Emma...Stop this." The stern voice repeats. A voice which sends shivers running through Charles's spine. He struggles to open his eyes, feels something sharp pressed against his neck. A green vial. "A gift from _my_ son." Stryker's sinister voice promises. His menacing eyes blazing into his own. Knelt so close, and with his shields already strained, Charles could not fail to hear the man's thoughts. The culmination of all that that Stryker had done. Everything that had led him to this point.

Stryker had witnessed the murder of his father, by the unaturally blue-eyed child. Becoming a mutant hater in that moment. His obsession had led to him recovering the remaining fragments of Charles's DNA, held for testing, and injecting them into his own son. However the effects were catastrophic. Jason's physical body fought against his mutation - causing a paralysis within the child, whilst giving him uncontrolled monstrous mental strength. His realistic visions had caused his mother to commit suicide. An act for which Stryker blamed his son - and Charles. His son's secondary mental gift was a poisoning of the mind…lowering of inhibitions to enable easier manipulation.

Stryker may hate his own son, but he had no qualms about using Jason's powers for his own gain. In point of fact he had despair of ever finding Charles again...until the recent mission to Cuba, and Shaw's successful defeat. Oh but this Stryker was worse than his father…more vengeful…more dangerous with what he planned to do with mutant kind…so much evil…so much hate…and the vial he had just given Charles contained a pure dose of Jason's poison. Lowering his inhibitions…

It was entirely the wrong move. Logan saw it the moment that the telepath lain in his own blood stilled.

Stryker rose, empty vial in hand, looking back in gloating victory. The next moment he simply collapsed. Blood pouring forth from his face, from every bodily orifice.

"_I don't much care for what you planned for me…" _Charles murmured into the Stryker's terrified mind, uncertain how at the close of victory he had suddenly lost the game.

_"In fact I most likely deserve it. But you should know I will never let you harm the children. You will never touch them. And as for Erik -" _A dark light flared in the telepath's eyes, _"You will never know the half of the goodness within him. You were right to seek to control me, for I will utterly destroy you for what you have done to him." _Stryker began to scream as Charles mercilessly showed him every aspect of his life, in perfect cold analysis. Let him see for himself how his own actions had led to this - led to his son's deformity, and his wife's death. How he had let hatred rule him. Only to be destroyed by it in the end. _"No!" _He screamed... _"No!" _Writhing upon the ground.

Emma standing behind Logan gasped, and he felt some measure of satisfaction at the fear emanating from her. He struggled once more - observing Raven being drawn into his arms, his claws being extending - _"NO!" _He snarled - feeling relief as she was shoved away at the last moment. Moira - but his arms moved of their own accord - imbeding within her chest instead. She gasped, collapsing against his chest, blood pooling on the ground around them. "Its alright." She murmured quietly. But it wasn't alright. Logan wanted to tear, to scream to rage...her words...it brought back the moment that _She _had died...

Emma's sister...he couldn't even think her name in his mind...so deep was the sense of loss that he felt. Moira slumps to the ground at his feet, as the diamond telepath screams. A scream of horrific pain - echoed by Charles. Until crumples to the ground.

Holding everyone frozen in time, Charles reaches the metal manipulators side. He had seen exactly what Emma and Stryker had done. The choices they had given him...and knew the choice that Erik would make. He would never allow another to control him. _Ever. _

_Oh Erik..._ Prizings the metal helmet from his fury lined face. Tenderly brushing the stray lock of hair back, before closing his eyes in concentration. Reaching out to Erik's battered and torn mind. It was like entering a whirlwind. Fragmented. Chaotic. Unslowing. He was collapsing into madness.

Charles felt utter calm descend upon him. It was simple. He would follow Erik to live. Or they would both fall to insanity and death. There was no choice any longer. He would not live in a world with the metal kinetic - he could not. He reached along the familiar path. Familiar from their prior journey to this strange astral plane. Reaching perhaps beyond the point of return. He was waiting, only waiting to see those stormy green eyes snap open. Relief poured through the telepath - Erik was fine. he would live. He could let go...

"Charles - _Charles!_" Erik caught him as he slumped forwards. Observing in horror the blood pooling on the ground around them - seeping through the telepath's suit. Voices, everything around them narrowed to a single focus. Then Hank was there, leaning over them. His voice worried, distant. "Azazel..." Logan's rough burr...Erik gained his feet, searching for the source of this nightmare. Only to observe Stryker huddled against the ground. "Erik!" Someone called his name...he wasn't too certain who as the ground rose up to meet him...

Hank growled at Logan. "It is their only chance - he's lost too much blood and the poison is -" The other mutant folded his arms. "How do you know it will work?" The scientist looked away, fear clouding his voice. "I don't." Both are startled by a small yet commanding voice. The woman - Moira. She had freed him from his cell. "You owe me yes?" She demanded of Logan. He blinked, she was dying - from wounds that he had inflicted upon her. If Hank was right the proceedure may work - and he owed her most of all - she shook her head perhaps reading his line of thought. "No - not me." She swallowed, "Save him...Save Charles...this world needs him..."

Suddenly Raven is kneeling beside the agent, tears in her eyes. Moira smiles at her sadly. "Its ok - sometimes things happen...you shouldn't need to apologise for who you are Raven." The agent swallows, trying to get her last thoughts, her last words in order. "You know...the agency needn't hear of my death...it would be a perfect opportunity for you..." The shapeshifter looks away... "I don't think I'm ready Moira..." She begins...but the hand holding her own as slackened in its grip...her eyes already fading of life. Silent tears slip down Raven's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Just one more part to go I think...whew... So Moira came good in the end... :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter guys - thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed...I'm not quite sure when this turned from a one shot into a bit of a book...**

**Disclaimer - again these guys belong only to Marvel and Associates...I am just borrowing them for a while...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Family<strong>

Erik is the first to waken, and is aware only of the needed reassurance of Charles by his side, their fingers entwined, and binding their arms is a rope like coil of metal - tying them together. _Had he done that? _Confused he looks up at the delicate cough. Raven. She cautiously embraces him. Tears in her eyes. "You make quite a pair you know." She murmurs softly, her gaze shifting to her brother tenderly. _"He took the Wolf's claws for you…" _Then quite fiercely she punches him, "See to it he gets better." Erik blinks, still feeling slightly scrambled, "You'll remember." She notes sweetly, _"_You left with Logan to call the shots, like a lone ranger and ended up getting caught. We all had to come and rescue you. Charles got stabbed, then poisoned which sent him crazy, he sent Stryker insane and knocked out Emma who had been torturing you." 

Seeing his concerned look Raven nodded, _"He must be totally in love with you, I've never seen him do that for anyone before…" _Before he can answer any of her questions or statements she inclines her head towards a metal tray of food nearby. _"For you guys - and I also have to tell you to take it easy." _She shifts into Beast's form, followed by an unknown image of a doctor, re-enacting the missing scenes of the past 2 days…how Charles had lost so much blood they had not thought he was going to make it - until Logan generously agreed a blood transfer…and it had miraculously worked, conveying his healing properties to the telepath - and Erik. Erik's eyes widen at this, and Raven smirks. "You weren't the only one poisoned." She puts a thoughtful hand to her face. "Hank did mention there may be a few side effects - as with anything...but he doesn't think they will last..." She laughs at his horror stricken face blowing him a teasing kiss.

_Raven is that you? _Charles's voice echoing in both their minds. _"_Yes." She answers aloud. He murmurs something not quite intelligible, but Raven leans forwards brushing the hair off his face. "Charles, your instructions today are to rest. Nothing else. No coaxing Erik into any strenuous lovemaking…I had enough of a nightmare when I had to cut you free from those metal ropes - " She began before breaking off with a grin at Erik's suddenly red face. "Ah, ha…yes…I think you were in the midst of something, before you ran off with Logan." She grins. Erik breathes deeply. "Who is in charge?" Raven considers a long moment, "I am of course." Erik sighs, attempting to get up when another voice pipes up, "I am." Low gruff, feral almost. "Logan?" He observes the man, standing in the open doorway.

"I decided to stick around a bit - besides someone needs to control these kids - they are the most dangerous people I know." A snort of humour rises from the pillow beside him, and Erik stifles a grin. _You're very welcome to stay Logan. _Charles murmurs sleepily, _Though please don't encourage Erik's sadistic ways any further, he doesn't need any encouragement. "Charles, go to sleep." _Erik instructs softly, brushing his fingers through the long hair. "Perhaps I will for a while." Logan agress easily ignoring the by-play. "Besides I need to find my errant brother, who was mixed up in the whole scheme, and came to pay me a little visit whilst I was in Stryker's care."

"You have a brother?" Erik asked in surprise. To which Charles supplied him with the image of Victor, and an over exaggerated swagger and beastly scowl. He found himself laughing, and also Logan who had picked up on the projection.

_Are you any good at teaching? _Logan scowls at the question asked, _As the answer to my first meeting - go fuck yourselves! _Erik grinned, whilst Logan realised abruptly the truth of that. _Are you also psychic - maybe a bit of a fortune teller?_ Logan grinned, _You're lucky I have my claws retracted at the moment…_Before heading out the door, he pauses..."Oh by the way, you have a few new faces to meet - when you feel up to it...Stryker had a few captives we managed to rescue."

Charles jerks upright at this, staring at his retreating back, _"Wait - Logan - what - " _He begins in panic, mind racing at the thought of the newcomers - the shock they will be in - what they will need - oh they'll need some more supplies. "I'm sure they'll manage for the time being..." Erik murmurs softly, a firm hand pressing against his chest and pushing him back down against the bed. "But they'll need -" He breaks off as Erik's lips press against his own..._ I seem to recall I left you a little tied up..._

He smirks as Charles shoves him back, embarrassment flushing in the telepath's features. "Yes- and poor Raven - " He swallows indignantly. _Its nothing to laugh about - and we had to - " _Erik tears the covers back, "I know - you did rather well - other than attempting to kill yourself."

"I did no such thing - you were the one who was mentally retarded - and had to go and fall into Stryker's trap - Azazel was almost killed - you were going insane - and Moira..."

Charles swallows, leaning back against the head board as he recalled her actions. "She saved Raven...saved us..." Guilt stricken he meets the metal manipulators unrelenting gaze. "She was an idiot. If she had not released Logan - I wouldn't have been able to control him against any of you."

_You - you're insufferable! _Charles yells into his mind. "I'm not saying she wasn't noble - in fact I am rapidly revising my opinion of her. But she was stupid. Who else would release a mutant filled with metal when you have a metal controlling mutant on the other side? Its like handing a puppet to a puppet master..." Charles swallowed, "Yes well - she was only trying to help - and its not half as stupid as someone else attempting to take on Stryker alone. A man I might add who has known about mutants for years and has had ample time to build defenses against our abilities."

Erik flicks his fingers, a scowl on his lips. "He had _her_ on his side." Charles sighs closing his eyes. "Erik - he was controlling Emma." For a long moment the metal manipulator does not move, stunned into silence. "He was?" Charles sighs, "He was controlling her, before Shaw, and had been using her as a test subject - as a way to find a control for telepaths." Erik's fingers grip his chin, "A way to control you...?" The telepath nods at this. "Yes..."

Erik is silent for a long time, and Charles can't bear the recrimination he is sure to see in the other's eyes. Startled when he looks up to find Erik working at something with his hands. "I asked Logan - and he let me take a small bit of the refined metal..." Charles peered closer, "That's adamantium?" He asked curiously. Erik nods, "You know it has quite a unique signature - I could probably detect Logan a few miles away its that different - and so strong within him."

Erik extends his hand, and Charles feels his wrist jerk forwards of its own violition. The golden bracelet on his wrist shimmers, he can feel the heat of the metal against his skin - not burning - simply - moulding - as Erik's fingers close around it. _"What are you-" _Charles gasps as Erik's lips brush against his own, and the metal manipulator straddles him suddenly, capturing his free wrist pulling the telepath forwards into his lap. Feeling the warmth - Charles attempts to move, but Erik's lips are against his own, and his weight is holding him down. _I will always know where you are now..._He notes in victorious triumph.

Charles sits up, regarding the bracelet - bracelets on both his wrists. They are a matching pair, the golden one has been modified with shimmering streaks of silver in a beautiful coiling pattern, much like celtic knotwork, only much more refined...like a DNA helix... "They're...beautiful..." Charles murmurs in quiet surprise, and Erik's arms coil around him. "Like their owner..." He breathes against his ear... "I will say this only once more Charles..." His voice becomes deeper, "You are not responsible for Stryker's actions - anymore than I am for Shaw's. If anybody is at fault it is his father."

He senses the guilt still within the telepath - his strong denial of this. And pushes him back against the headboard. "I suppose Shaw had some method in his madness." He notes darkly. The telepath's eyes widen as he feels the metal coil around him - as his wrists are drawn up above his shoulders, beyond his control.

Erik leans over him, examining his work and ignoring the furious voice in his mind - as he draws the metal bands tighter. Charles's scowls. "Erik - stop what are you-" _Listen to me very carefully Charles - you are not at fault. _The telepath gasps - _"Erik - stop - I - " _Lips descend against his neck, biting down agressively, silencing his protests. _So do you agree? _Mute silence meets him, and Charles observes in silent surprise as Erik's eyes shift colour to a golden green. _Still resistant hmm..._"Erik I killed a man - I shouldn't feel no consequence for that - I can't."

_You heard Logan. If Stryker's father had lived - what would have become of us all now? Likely a worst culling than what happened in the war in the camps...and you would be at the heart of it. Can you feel guilt over taking the lesser evil of two paths - of stopping yourself becoming that? Of stopping such events happening? _Charles stills, "I-" _Stryker did all that work on his own - what would he have done with the full resources - encouragment and backing of his father behind him? _

The telepath is silent, thoughts swirling, and Erik presses his advantage, biting down on his lips. _The only one you should ever feel guilt over is me. _He pronounces smugly. _You? _"You?" Charles demands - _Yes - me. _Erik afirms teeth sinking once more into his neck, his tongue sucking enough to leave a mark. _So they know you are mine. _Charles flushes..._I think they already know Erik. _

The metal manipulator leans back examining his work, _I wouldn't want them to forget it. _He sends a spike of light energy coiling through the metal binding the telepath, and watches the sharp catch in his breath. _What are you - oh - _Careful, ever so careful of his torn chest he works his lips lower, breathing in every jolt, and jerk of the body the metal kinetic teases beneath him. _Erik- _

Afterwards both gasp, drawing in deep ragged breaths. Erik tugs Charles down into his arms, massaging his stiff shoulders drawing circulation back into his arms. _"Raven said there may be side effects - that was definately wolfish behaviour..." _Erik smirks, "I'll ask Logan for some comparisons in the morning.

* * *

><p>Logan observed the kids as he was drawn into their midst. "Hey I picked Logan!" Alex yells at Beast, arguing over the team members for the game. Beast growls softly, as Angel, Sean, and Raven look on at the pair. "Hey Logan." Raven smiles sweetly grabbing his arm. "You can join our team..."<p>

What surprised him most of all was the fact that they were not wary of him. Not even after everything he had done - they had seen him stab Charles - and Moira...he blinks moved beyond words he can voice. Raven drawing him forwards. These kids - these people were something else. A guy could get used to living here...

* * *

><p>Hank read the readouts from his tests in some surprise...certainly the wolfish aspects would fade as to be expected...but the others - it was simply incredible...if it worked as Raven's DNA...The advantageous effects of Logan's blood donation had settled permanently into Charles and Erik's DNA coding...Perhaps the professor would understand it more...It was as though the mutants DNA had recognised the more advanced adaption - and then adopted it.<p>

He drops the plate he is holding when he feels the startled brush of a familiar mind against his own. Had he been projecting that loudly? He is jolted out of his query when Raven's arm grips his own. "Come on - breakfast time!" And he allows her to pull him along. His discovery could wait - it wasn't like it was going anywhere...

* * *

><p>Charles jerks upright - "Oh." Erik eating the remainder of the cool toast stills in his motion. "What is it?" He asks softly. Watching the red flush sweep through the telepath's face. "I just - I picked up on Hank's - I shouldn't have -" He swallowed as Erik's hands encircled his wrist. <em>Yes...? <em>"He's finished the tests on Logan's blood - on the potential side effects..."

With a wave of Erik's hand the metal tray landed lightly on the floor, and he pulled the telepath closer to him. "Charles what is it?" The telepath swallows, "He - the 'wolfish' elements will likely fade in a few days...but the - the other aspects - have been adapted into our DNA..." His voice trails off, his mind whirling with the genetic implications this could have. "Other aspects being?" Erik queried in quiet worry. "Oh - um...advanced healing, sharper reflexes...reduced aging..." He swallows, as Erik's eyes flare..."Reduced aging...just what does that mean?" The telepath's eyes light up in suspicious laughter, "Well going off Raven's - about half the rate of normal...but then Logan has lived over 200 years...and he barely looks in his 40's...so I don't know..." Erik smiles, a gentle reassuring smile. "I think I can live with that - with anything that gives me more time with you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the last chapter...still a few loose ends to tie up - such as Victor, but these may just be one shots...<strong>

** Please let me know what you think...**


End file.
